Heaven Is At Home
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Three months have gone by since Angel became a part of the Darling family, and life has been perfect. That all changes when old foes of Tramp's come back for vengeance, and with a new group of thugs, they seek to take over the town and destroy all peace in their lives. But will they succeed? Or will something unexpected stop their plans?
1. Prologue

'That idiot's gonna have what's coming to him,' a dark, gruff voice as he made his way out of the heap of junk. He had been stuck there for days, only able to eat the garbage that lay around him. 'I haven't forgotten what he did to me. What he took from me...'

He strutted around the junkyard, the place he called his kingdom, plotting away on how to get revenge.

"That house pet thinks he's safe from me, but he's got another thing coming," the Rottweiler growled, kicking a can into an old armoire. He noticed a couple of rats, staring at him. "WHAT YOU LOOKING AT!?" he barked, chasing them out. He looked at his reflection in a puddle and sighed. "A disgrace, that's what. I'm nothing like I used to be. The old me would never have let the Scampaloser live after that stunt he pulled." Hearing that name again just fuelled his anger. "The old me would have dealt with him, like old times with the Tr-"

He shook his head, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Snap outta it, Buster! Remember, he abandoned you! You don't need him." Buster realized something, though. "I do need someone. I've gotta set up a new team of Junkyard Dogs." Looking up, he walked over to the pipe that led to the park and crawled through it. When he got out, he saw that it was empty, save a few dogs- a male Golden Retriever with a scabby left ear and green eyes, a female Dalmatian with blue eyes and a blue ear piercing in her right ear, twin male Lurchers with brown eyes and a male Koolie pup with hazel eyes, one of which was scarred over from his forehead to his cheek, and a red bandana. "Looks like I found a team," Buster chuckled, approaching the group. "What's up, fellas?"

In an instant, they all turned to Buster, snarling like they were rabid.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Retriever, fixing a deadly stare on Buster. "This is our territory."

"Yeah, so if ya wanna live," one of the Lurchers threatened, "get out now."

"Whoa, whoa," Buster surrendered, sneering at their attempts to get rid of him, "steady on." He walked up to the Dalmatian. "What's up, good looking?" She just stuck her nose up at him.

"Who do you think you are?" the Koolie asked, about ready to rip Buster's leg off.

"Names Buster, kiddo," the Doberman commented slyly, "and since you clearly don't know who you're talking to, let me re-educate you. I'm the top dog around here. So, better show some respect."

The pup was just about to unleash hell, but the Retriever put a paw in front of him. "Wait a minute," he said, "I think I've heard that name before. You used to be part of the, uh, the Junkyard Dogs, didn't ya?"

"PART OF!? I was THE Junkyard Dog, the leader of the pack!" Buster beamed with pride as he uttered those words.

"Before they left ya, that is. Last I heard, you were under a pile of junk, coz of some kid." The pack of dogs sniggered at Buster's misfortune, but the Junkyard Dog shrugged it off.

"It was a lucky shot," he replied, "but not something I will ever make again. As for the others, they chose the life on the leash, the fluffy pillow life, the life of... _house dogs._ " He had to whisper the last part, as it made him shudder, as it did the others. "So, I need a new team. Some guys who can cause havoc and ruin the peace with me. You guys look like you really like to cause mischief and I can tell you ain't afraid to get rough. How'd you like to join with me? Imagine what we can do."

The offer was tempting, so much so that the others had to consider it together.

"Whatcha think?" asked the Dalmatian, as they huddled up.

"Could be a trick," the other twin replied, "he's not known fo' 'is honesty."

"Then again," mentioned the pup, "he is known for his ferocious style. He's got an attitude, which if he's on our side, would be useful against dog catchers and other dogs."

"What d'ya think, man?" the first twin asked the Retriever. "It's up ta you."

Thinking about it, he came to a decision. "Tell you what, Buster," he spoke, grabbing the Doberman's attention, "I think you could be a useful ally... under one condition."

"Sounds good to me," Buster barked, "you name it."

"We've got an old foe to deal with while we're in town. You may be familiar with him." He walked over to Buster and whispered something into his ear, which made Buster sneer. As they walked away, all Buster could think was, 'Bea-utiful'.


	2. Chapter 1- Life Goes On

It has been nearly four months since Angel was welcomed into Scamp's family and for the young pup, things couldn't have gone better. She finally had a place to stay with a family who loved her and weren't going to kick her out. The warmth and comfort, the safety and feeling that she finally found where she belonged was all that the Pomeranian-Chihuahua mix could think about. The main reason, however, that she loved staying with this particular family was because she had fallen in love with Scamp. He saved her from being thrown into the pound, he treated her to a romantic night and he helped her to finally find a family that wouldn't kick her out. For Angel, he was all she needed to stay.

Since then, despite getting older and having grown, they were pretty much the same pups who had an adventure with the ex-Junkyard Dogs. Like every other day since she was adopted, she woke up earlier, stretching her legs as she yawned. She could hear a peaceful, melodic tune play in her head.

" _/Once again, we start the day," she sang as she opened her eyes, looking out of the window, "/a whole new path for me to take. /No matter where I work or play, /this is life for me." She could see men walking along the streets outside. "/Through the town peace rules the land, /no more strife to take its stand, /no need to obey demand. /That's the life for me." She walked up to the window and looked out at the falling leaves. "/And I don't plan on leaving it anytime soon. /This is my home under sun and moon."_

" _/The street life is over," she twirled around, "/safety I have found. /Family, love and home are what are around. /I can take it easy, /I can take a break. /Without those risks, /no harm shall l take." She hopped back to her bed. "/I think of what I have been through, /and all those things I had to do, /the chances that I had were few, /I couldn't let this go. /With all my heart, I know inside, /that there was nowhere left to hide, /and that day, I had to decide, /where my life should go. /I finally have somewhere with a family who cares. /No matter what, I will feel no despair."_

" _/I can say I am home, /without the Junkyard life. /This is where I can tell there will be no strife. /For all of those cold days, /stuck out in the rain, /they have shown me," she sighed in bliss and sunk into the pillows, "/what I can stand to gain."_

She shook herself awake and got up, jumping out of her bed and walking over to another one. This bed, however, was still occupied at this time on a morning. She rolled her eyes at the sleeping Schnauzer pup, who had captured her heart the day he met her.

'Must we go through with this every morning, Tenderfoot?' she thought as she leaned her head towards his ear. She took in a deep breath and let out a ferocious bark which, like every other morning, would wake Scamp with a jump, sending him flying out of the bed. When he hit the floor with a thud, his brown eyes would shoot open and meet hers, seeing her laugh. "Morning, Tenderfoot," she sneered, "up at last, I see."

"Yep," he mumbled, "and still in the way I don't like."

He limped over to her, which made her smirking face turn into one of concern.

"You alright, Scamp?" she asked, rubbing her head against his. "You don't normally hurt yourself when I do that."

"Yeah, I'm cool," he replied, licking her ear, "nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" she asked again, making sure he was alright. "I'd hate to be the reason that you've hurt yourself."

"Don't worry, Angel, I probably slept on it funny." He took a few steps back and looked at his beloved. He examined her golden-white fur and her sparkling blue eyes. "I see that you look as beautiful as ever," he slyly added, making her giggle with a light blush. The sound of her laughing and the sight of her blushing were just two of the things that made his heart flutter.

"I can see the fall hasn't harmed your charm," she swiftly brushed her tail across his face, making him sigh in content. She giggled again. "Come on, Tenderfoot, they'll be making breakfast soon."

She led him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, but when she got down the stairs, she turned and saw Scamp was struggling to get down the stairs. He cringed whenever he put his sore paw down and almost fell down a couple of times. Angel couldn't leave him there to hurt himself, so she bounced up the steps to help him, placing his injured leg onto her back. Together, they got down the stairs and headed into the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting for breakfast.

Everyone looked to them when they came in. Scamp's father, the Tramp, his mother, Lady, and his identical sisters, Annette, Colette and Danielle. If you placed them all in a room, you wouldn't think they were all one family, as Scamp was a Schnauzer like Tramp, whereas the girls were just like their Cocker Spaniel mother. Lady saw how Scamp was being aided by Angel and immediately, her motherly instincts kicked in, forcing her to see what was wrong.

"Scamp, are you okay?" she asked, looking her son in the eyes.

"There's something wrong with his leg," Angel answered for him, "when he woke up this morning, I noticed that he was having difficulty walking."

"It's probably nothing," Scamp took over, "I think I might have slept on it funny."

"Don't say that, Scamp," Lady argued, "it could be broken or sprained or something. Let me get Jim Dear."

"Mom," he whined, "you're overreacting. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh, really, Whirlwind?" Tramp interrupted. "Prove it. Walk from where you are now to me."

"Fine," Scamp accepted. He took his leg off of Angel's back and started to make his way across the kitchen. He couldn't make it one step, however, without making it obvious that he was in pain. He didn't want to embarrass himself of in front Angel, so he walked through the pain. He couldn't hold back the cringes, but he made it all the way and sat down by his father. "Happy?"

"I've got all I need," he replied, turning his head from Scamp to Lady, "you go get Jim Dear, Pidge. Let him know what's wrong." Before the wild pup could argue, Lady nodded and headed out of the room. Scamp pouted as he lay down, seeing his sisters sniggering at him.

"Wow, Scamp," Annette spoke first, "that's really embarrassing."

"Shut up," he whispered, burying his head in his paws. Angel gave her a quick stare, which went unnoticed.

"I mean," Colette added, "you needed your girlfriend to help you down the stairs. You really are a weak one, ain't ya?" They all laughed in a raucous.

"Go away," he barked at them, feeling his fury boil up inside him. He could see Angel getting annoyed as well.

'Leave him alone,' she thought, staring harder at the three sisters. Collette and Annette caught on to it and stopped laughing, but unfortunately, Danielle was oblivious to it.

"It's pretty obvious now," Danielle said, not realizing how far over the line she was about to go over the line, "that Angel is the one in charge of that relationship." That was all Scamp needed.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, ready to rip them apart. He shouted with such ferocity that the three girls, almost scared to death, legged it out of the room. Tramp and Angel, appalled at Scamp's actions, stared him down.

"Scamp," his father sternly remarked, "go and apologize to them. NOW."

"I shall do no such thing," Scamp retorted, limping out of the kitchen, "I thought you taught me never to lie".

Tramp turned his head the other way, whilst Angel just held her stare at him.

"That boy has some nerve," Tramp scoffed, "it's bad enough he's shouting at his sisters, but to speak to me like that!"

"I know," Angel sighed, "but the girls... well, Danielle did go a bit far with it."

"They're still too young to understand that you can't treat your family like that," Tramp shook his head and looked down at his paws, "I don't know what it's going to take to get them to learn."

"Everyone learns these lessons at their own pace," Angel walked up to him from behind, getting in front and turning to face him, "but it's easier when you have someone looking after you."

"Oh, really?" Tramp asked. "Then how have you done so well? You've had to deal with the streets and living on your own, and at such a young age-"

"You did the same too," she interrupted, catching him off guard, "or have you forgotten about being 'The Tramp'?"

Smirking and chuckling, Tramp replied, "touché." They both sighed at once. "So, how we going to deal with this?"

"We?" Lady asked, whilst Tramp saw Jim Dear walk to the phone. "Deal with what?"

"It's a long story," Angel began. Whilst they tried to explain about the situation that occurred just moments ago, Jim Dear finally got an answer.

"Ah, yes, hello?" he greeted. "Yes, I need a vet as soon as possible. My dog's paw, it's injured. How soon can you get here?" He waited for an answer, scratching his moustache. "Oh, brilliant. The address? 12 Hill Street. Okay, see you then. Thank you. Good day." He hung up, not noticing Darling approach him from behind.

"Who was that, Jim Dear?" she asked.

"The vet," he explained, "there's something wrong with Scamp."

"Oh dear," she gasped, "what is it?"

"I dunno," he scratched his head, "but the vet said he'll be here in about twenty minutes. We'll be able to find out then."

 _Patio_

'How dare they,' Scamp thought to himself, hobbling to the swinging bench, 'they have no right to mock me like that. If they were injured, and I mocked them, would they like it? No!' Sighing, he lied down. 'I just hope Angel isn't ashamed of me. I'd hate it if she thought that.' Then, he realized something. 'This Sunday, it'll be four months since I met her. I should do something nice for her.' Then he got a perfect idea. He looked out at the streets, thinking about how to make his plan go 'to plan'.

 _Back inside_

"Oh Scamp," Lady fretted, having just fully heard the story, "why do you have to be so rebellious?"

"That's something I've been wondering since I met him," Angel sniggered, looking out of the dog door, which was swinging back and forth slightly.

"So," Tramp asked the key question, "what are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter 2- Difficulties

"I'll go speak to him," she told Tramp, heading the same way Scamp had headed.

Going through the dog door, she saw him lying down under the swing bench, his face still showing his anger. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, lying down by him.

"So," she began, looking out at the streets rather than at Scamp, "you've got two options, Tenderfoot. Option A- you go back in there of your own accord, find your sisters and apologize like a mature dog. Option B- you get your ass whooped by me, dragged in there of my accord, find your sisters and apologize."

"If those are my options," Scamp said, also looking out at the street, "I'll pick secret option C-stay out here, talk to you and not lie about me being wrong."

Angel sighed, knowing this was not gonna be easy. 'Oh, Tenderfoot, you are so weird,' she thought to herself. If he was going to apologize, it would take a lot more than talking to get him to. "Look, Scamp," she said, rubbing her head against his, "just do it for me. Or do you not love me?"

"Angel," he replied, licking her cheek, "you know I love you. Any other thing to prove that I would do it without a second thought. Problem is, I can't lie like that." He thought back to an old memory and laughed. "First time that someone is telling me to not do what I was taught to."

Angel couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Tell you what," she said, prepared to bargain, "you do this for me, I'll get them to apologize AND I'll do something nice for you later."

This offer tempted Scamp, but he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Look, Angel, it's not that easy for me to do. They will hold it against me for weeks."

"Well, I'll hold you not doing this against you for weeks," she countered.

"At least there's just one of you," he spoke bluntly, "there's three of them."

Angel saw her moment and took advantage of it. "What do you mean 'at least there's only one of me'?" she barked, pretending to be annoyed.

"I-I mean," Scamp uttered, oblivious to her trickery, "a-at least you can't outnumber me."

"What, so," she got more fake angry, "if there were more than one of me, you wouldn't be as happy?"

"N-not a-a-at all," he was losing it, "I-I'd l-love more of y-you."

"Oh, so you would rather more of me so you could cheat on me!" she was almost about to give it away, but she kept a straight face. "I might as well go back to Buster if you're going to be like that!"

"ALRIGHT!" Scamp shouted, banging his head on the swinging bench. "You win, Angel. You win."

'Get in,' Angel cheered in her head. "So, you'll apologize to your sisters?"

"Fine," he surrendered, gingerly getting up and heading back in. Angel walked ahead in front of him for a little while. "I tell you what, though," he said, grabbing her attention, "there is one thing that's better about having just one of you."

"And what's that, Tenderfoot?" she asked.

"I can love you, and you alone," he answered, heading towards the dog door. He didn't realize that he had passed Angel, who just stood there, open mouthed and wide eyed. He headed through the dog door, leaving her like that for a while. She could only hear what he said repeat in her head for several moments, before he popped his head back through. "You coming?" he asked, snapping her out of her state of shock.

She walked back through, a smile and a deep blush on her face.

"Aww, Tenderfoot," she said to herself as he followed him up the stairs.

Angel and Scamp reached the top of the stairs, after some struggle, to see Annette, Colette and Danielle in the bedroom, sitting in their bed together. Their faces were glum, showing they were still shook up from Scamp's outburst. Angel couldn't believe they were so down. Was it because they were upset that Scamp shouted at them or did they feel bad about how they teased him?

Scamp felt it was the first one and he felt really guilty that he had made them feel this way. He sighed and walked up to them. "Ahem," he said, getting their attention, "is it alright if I talk to you guys for a second?"

"Sure, Scamp," Danielle spoke up, looking at Angel, "you can come in, Angel. It is your home too."

This made Angel snigger a little as she sat down by Scamp. Sighing, she nodded to her sisters.

"Scamp," Annette started, "we're really sorry."

"Yeah," Colette backed her up, "it wasn't right of us to do that."

"Especially since you're hurt," Danielle added, "so we hope you can forgive us."

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he chuckled, which threw them.

"Wait, what?" the girls all said at once, blinking.

"Did we just hear you right?" Annette asked.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," Scamp repeated, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you like that. Please forgive me." The girls just kept quiet for a moment.

"Erm," Colette blinked, "no problem, Scamp."

They were all silent for a moment, before they heard a voice.

"Scamp!" Jim Dear shouted from downstairs. "Can you come down here?"

"Oh dear," he moaned, "better be off."

He rubbed his head against Angel's, before heading back downstairs.

"Okay, Angel," Annette grabbed the former street dog's attention once Scamp was out of earshot, "you've got to tell us how you did it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head at them.

"How did you get him to apologize to us?" Danielle answered, her eyes wide.

"He has NEVER apologized before," Colette confirmed, "seriously. We normally forget about it after awhile. Dad has to do it for him."

"Well, I do have my ways," Angel replied modestly. "Besides, you use the right words and he's hook, line and sinker." The girls laughed at this.

"So, how'd you get him?" Annette asked.

"Well," Angel began as she explained to them.

 _Downstairs_

"Scamp," Jim Dear explained as Scamp finally got down the stairs and into the living room, "what's wrong pal?" Since Jim Dear didn't understand what Scamp was saying, all he heard was a series of barks. "That leg looks sore. I got a vet to come have a look."

As if on cue, the vet entered the room with a bag of medical equipment in his hand.

"Let's begin, shall we?" the vet said, placing his bag on the couch and picking up Scamp, who squirmed in his cold hands. He sat down and placed Scamp on his lap, before taking a closer look at Scamp's leg. He tapped Scamp's paw on the injured leg, which made Scamp moan a little. He then ran his thumb along said leg, looking for any damage. All Scamp could do was squirm and moan. "Don't worry, boy, everything will be alright."

It was at that moment, when he found the source of the pain. He examined it closer, seeing if it was broken or not. In the other corner, Lady and Tramp just looked on.

"I hope he's okay," Lady worried, "what if it's broken?"

"He'll be fine, Pidge," Tramp comforted her, "he's our boy."

Their conversation was abruptly ended when they heard Scamp cry in pain.

"Okay," the vet said, "that should do it." He had applied a bandage to Scamp's leg. He set him down on the floor, leaving Scamp to limp over to his parents. "Well, sir," he began to explain to Jim, "his leg isn't broken. I think it's just a sprain. Make sure he doesn't do too much on that leg for the next couple of days. If he isn't any better in three days, bring him in and we'll have a closer examination."

"Alright," Jim Dear accepted, "thank you. Let me show you out."

With that, the two humans left the room, right as Angel and Scamp's sisters came running in.

"What's going on?" asked Danielle, skidding up to her mother.

"We heard a scream," explained Colette.

"Are you alright, Scamp?" Angel asked, before gasping in shock at his bandaged leg. "Oh, no! Is it broken?"

"Don't worry, Angel," Tramp answered, "it's just a sprain. In a couple of days, he'll be back to his old self."

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried." She rubbed her head up against Scamp's, whilst the injured pup just smirked.

"So... worried?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Scamp," she replied, moving her head away and slapping him with her paw. "You should know now not to treat a girl like that."

Scamp scoffed, but then realized something. "Dad," he turned to his father, "can you do something for me?"

"Sure thing, Whirlwind," he confirmed, "what is it?" Scamp gestured for Tramp to bend his head down, so his son could whisper something into his ear. A little shocked by what Scamp told him, his eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Scamp nodded. "Alright then. I'll sort it after breakfast."

"Thanks pop," Scamp replied.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone," they all heard Darling call from the kitchen.

Tramp and Lady went in first, followed by Annette, Colette and Danielle, with Angel and Scamp bringing up the rear.

 _Later that day, in the park_

Out in the park, everything was peaceful. It was unusually quiet, for one reason or another. It was so quiet that you could hear everything. You could hear the wind blow, the birds chirp and the leaves fall. The one thing you could hear the most, however, was the humming and the bouncing of one Scottish Terrier.

Jock was an old friend of Tramp and the Family, having known Lady ever since Darling got her for Christmas. He was an old, quiet soul who was friendly and liked to spend his time in gardens and open areas. He loved to dig up bones and bury them at his secret stash. He was definitely the kind of dog who you could get to know and enjoy being around, even if he was a bit old.

He had chosen to come down to the park and see how the water looked, as he loved the sight of the river in Autumn. He was just about to head on home, but he heard some voices. He was snapped out of his thoughts by this and turned his head around to see who was in the park as well.

"Hello?" Jock asked in his elderly Scottish accent. "Is somebody there?" Nobody answered him. When nobody came out, he started to make his way out of the park, but was stopped when he heard the same voices, this time laughing. Turning around again, he tried again. "Who's out there? Show yer selves!" This time, his call was answered. As soon as he saw who it was, his face showed nothing but pure fear. "It's you! I thought Scamp had- had ended you."

"I'm glad ya remember me, old timer," the dog spoke, leading his pack out from the bushes, towards a shocked Jock.


	4. Chapter 3- Tragedy

"But where are my manners? You haven't met the new crew. Let us introduce ourselves."

A steady beat could be heard as the gang of dogs began to approach Jock, forcing him closer to the exit.

" _/You think you can go wherever you please," the Retriever began singing, "/but you cannot come here without paying fees."_

" _/Nobody enters without our consent," the twins took over, attempting to get behind Jock, "/anyone who tries shall meet our torment." Jock tried to run, but ended up bumping into the Dalmatian. He was surrounded._

" _/We are the true heroes of this sorry town," she began to sing, "/to us, you are nothing but a sorry clown."_

" _/You entered this park, so you've broken our rules," the pup continued, "/you're nothing but one of those pitiful fools." The beat grew louder._

" _/So now, /you have to pay /for that which you /have done to us," they all sang in harmony, "/and there /is nothing for /you to discuss. /You are /going to fall /like all who dare /to take us on. /This is /the end of you, /your time has come."_

As the beat continued, Jock tried to shove his way out, but he got pushed back in by the Dalmatian, who sent Jock sliding into the Retriever, who pushed him along. He kept sliding along, being knocked about like a ball, until he landed face first at Buster's feet.

Buster, enjoying the sight of Jock's torment, knew that they were getting to him. "You know my story," he told the trembling Terrier, lowering his head right next to his ear, "but what about theirs?"

" _/I was attacked by people from my home," sang the Retriever, "/ever since that day, I just wander and roam."_

" _/My family left me in a sewer drain," sang the Dalmatian._

" _/And we were abandoned out in the rain," the twins sang after her._

" _/As for my story, there's not much to tell," took over the Kollie, approaching Jock, "/not long after birth, I was left in a spell."_

" _/Abandoned, targeted, left on the street," he sang with the Dalmatian, "/together, for vengeance, we formed our fleet."_

" _/So now, /now that you know, /who that we are, /what that we do," all six dogs sung to the frightened, "/it's time /for the same to /happen to you. /You old, /canine disgrace, /your end is nigh, /your time is near. /Your screams, /your screams of pain /are all we shall hear. /Together our reign /of dominance /suddenly bloomed. /Do not /try run and hide," they all took a breather, before towering over Jock and lowering their heads down by his ears, "/you are doomed."_

As soon as the song finished and they did their thing, all that could be heard were the screams of pain that came from Jock.

 _A couple of streets away_

Darling had decided to take Lady and Tramp for their walk that afternoon, leaving Jim Dear to look after the pups. It was nice and peaceful in the streets that day, the autumn leaves were falling from their trees, the breeze was cool yet calming and the atmosphere was pleasant. Everyone they passed was as pleasant as always. They had been along Snob Hill and were on their way to the park.

"Such a lovely day," sighed Lady, "I'm surprised it's as quiet as it is."

"It is oddly quiet," Tramp considered, looking around, "I haven't seen Jock at all today. Have you?"

"I saw him heading to the park a little while ago, but not since then, no. Wonder where he is?"

"He'll be fine, Pidge," Tramp said, making sure she didn't worry too much about her old friend, "what trouble could he get into? Come on, let's think about something cheerier." Tramp knew exactly what to talk about, which got him smirking. "Remember when Scamp asked me something earlier?"

"Yes, about that," Lady replied with a smile on her face, "you wouldn't mind telling me, would you?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone," he answered, to which she nodded. "Alright, then. He asked me, that when we were out on our walk, he wanted me to speak to Ruby about setting up 'something special' for Angel."

"Aww," her heart melted at this, "what a sweet thing for him to do." Her face then showed some slight concern. "Will he be alright to do so with his injury?"

"You know what Scamp's like, can't stay still for too long. He'll want to get moving as soon as possible, so he'll be laying there, making sure his leg heals up just dandy." Lady couldn't help but snort at that.

"'Just dandy?'" she laughed. "Since when do you say things like that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," he replied, holding his head up with pride as they reached the park. As soon as they stepped through the front gates, Tramp's pride turned into curiosity as an odd scent filled his nose. The one thing he could sense from it was that something had happened. "What on Earth?" he stated, sniffing the air.

"Tramp?" Lady asked. "You okay?"

Before she could ask more, Tramp rushed into the park, pulling his leash out of the hand of Darling, who chased after him with Lady. He ran towards the lake, where he could see a small red fluid on the ground. It was spread out a little bit, some of the blood trailing into some bushes.

"Oh my goodness," Darling gasped as she saw the blood on the ground, "what's happened here?"

Tramp, having a bad feeling in his stomach, decided to inspect further. When he sniffed the blood, his eyes widened and jaw dropped. 'Oh no,' he thought as he followed the scent into a nearby bush. When he inspected further, he almost fell backwards in shock.

"Tramp, what's going on?" Lady worried as she looked at his shocked face. She decided to look in the bush to see what was wrong, which was a bad decision as it brought her to flooding tears. She was heartbroken and almost fainted at the sight. "Jock... no..."

 _Back at the house_

Scamp was in agony as he saw his sisters and Angel running around the garden, whilst he lay down on the swinging bench, with Jim Dear beside him, reading a newspaper. Scamp couldn't believe that this was what his life would be like for the next couple of days, or potentially longer, depending on how bad his injury was. All he could do was whimper.

"Don't worry, pal," Jim Dear tried to comfort Scamp, tickling the back of his neck, "you won't be like that for too long. The less you move, the better things will be and the sooner you will recover." It didn't help much, but Scamp managed to be soothed by what Jim Dear said.

"I hope I'm not like this for too long," Scamp said to himself, "I don't want the surprise to go to waste."

Clearly not too stressed, Scamp lowered his head into his paws some more and fell asleep. Angel, who had been playing a game of tag with the girls, looked over at Scamp and saw him trying to take a nap. She couldn't believe that was him. Annette looked at what Angel was looking at and gasped.

"Is he... napping?" she asked, clearly bewildered by the sight.

"Looks like it," Collette gasped as well, disbelieving.

Danielle, unaware that they had stopped playing, ran straight into Angel.

"Sorry, Angel," she apologized sheepishly, "why aren't we playing still?" Shaking any excess muck off, Angel pointed at Scamp. In the same fashion as her sisters, Danielle gasped. "No way," was all she could utter.

"He must be so bored," Angel considered, watching her boyfriend sleep. 'I knew he was cute,' she thought, blushing, 'but I didn't think he was this cute. He should nap more often.'

Annette, being the closest to Angel, saw the blush under the Pomeranian-mix's fur and giggled.

"You think he looks cute, don't you?" she teased, making Angel's blush grow.

"I can't believe you would ever suggest something like that," she denied, sticking her nose up.

"You lie," Danielle pushed her slightly, "you looove him."

Angel's blush covered most of her face now, clearly visible through her fur.

"Stop it," she irked, "leave me alone."

"Oh, lighten up," Collette stepped in, "there's nothing wrong with being in love. You have someone you can truly be yourself with, someone who appreciates you and will stand by you know what. I think it might be nice to meet someone who I could fall in love with."

"Oh, really?" Danielle and Annette chanted, making kissy faces.

Rolling their eyes, Angel and Collette walked away, heading to the dog house near the fence that Scamp had used to run away.

"So, Collette," Angel started the conversation, entering the doghouse, "I must be honest. I think this is the first time I've spoken to you alone."

"I know," Collette replied, also entering the doghouse, "only times I would speak to you would be to say 'good morning' or 'good night'. We've never really had a proper conversation."

"Now's as good a time as any. So, Collette, do you really think it would be nice to fall in love? Or were you just trying to stick up for me?"

"Both," Collette lied down, her hind legs sticking out of the doghouse, "I see how much you and Scamp care about each other. You two are able to talk to each other, share any feelings you have, whenever you like. It's not the same when I talk to my sisters about that sort of stuff."

"Well, when you're in love," Angel explained, drifting off into a daze, "it's different. You immediately form a strong bond of trust, compassion and honesty. You could reveal your darkest secrets to them as if it was gossip. And it's nice to know that Scamp can be honest with me, just like how I can be honest with him."

"And to think," Collette added, "had you not met Scamp, you would have been stuck on those streets." She sighed blissfully. "I wish I could meet someone who would be willing to do anything and everything for me."

"It'll happen, don't worry," Angel comforted her, giving her a friendly cuddle, "just you wait. When you see him, you'll know he's the one you are after. Falling in love comes naturally to practically everyone, it's all a question of when."

"Thanks, Angel," she cuddled back, before they heard a raucous of barks, cries and shouts. "What's going on?"

"Let's go see," Angel replied, before they left the doghouse.

They followed Jim Dear, Annette and Collette, whilst Scamp lay asleep on the bench. When they got to the front gate, they saw a distraught Darling, with a tearful Lady and a shocked Tramp behind her. She was passing a black ball of fur in a tartan coat to Jim Dear, who looked in horror at what was given to him.

"Oh my word," he gasped, "what happened to Jock?"

"We don't know," Darling cried, "but he needs help."

"Alright," he changed his tone to a determined one, "you go upstairs, grab a couple of pillows and a blanket or two. I'll get him into the living room and call a vet. Tramp," Tramp snapped his head up to face his master, "you better go get Trusty, let him know what happened. Everyone else, come in with me."

The dogs all barked, ready to do whatever was necessary.


	5. Chapter 4- Coping

The vet arrived 45 minutes later and got straight to work with Jock, leaving everyone to wait in the living room. Jim Dear was holding Darling close, whilst she cried onto his shoulder. Annette, Collette and Danielle, who had all been fond of their 'Uncle Jock', had been sobbing whilst they napped at Lady's feet. Lady herself had also been badly upset by this, her tears flowing onto her daughters' heads. Angel, who had helped Scamp into the living room, was lying in one corner of the room with him. Tramp, who had managed to get Trusty to his house, was trying to comfort his friend. The old bloodhound could tell that Tramp was only trying to help, but didn't find the Schnauzer's words overly comforting.

"Trusty," Tramp tried once more, "you know Jock better than anyone. Tell me- do you believe that he will get through this?" Trusty just looked down at his tear stained feet and shrugged.

"I couldn't answer that one, Tramp," he replied solemnly, "I've known him for a looong time, but never has anyone done something like this to him."

"Then all we can do is hope," Tramp explained, "we've got the best vet possible attending him." As if on cue, the vet closed the kitchen door and entered the living room. Jim Dear shot onto his feet straight away.

"How is he?" he asked. All the vet could do was sigh.

"I'm afraid it's bad news," the vet replied, looking down, "whoever did this to him has caused major blood loss, broken a number of bones and damaged his heart. He's lucky to have lasted this long, but he will only last another moment or so."

"Is it alright if one of us see's him?" Darling asked.

"Just one of you," he explained.

"I think it's best we let Trusty have that moment," Jim Dear conferred, to which Darling nodded. He walked over to the bloodhound and patted him on the back. "Just follow the vet. He'll let you see your friend once more."

Trusty, not wanting to let the moment pass, followed the vet into the kitchen, where Jock was laid on a pillow. One of his ears was missing, he was scarred all over, blood was dried in his fur and his eyes were weak. He wanted to lift his head up so he could speak properly, but couldn't.

"Trusty?" Jock asked. "What are ya doin' here, man?"

"You think I wouldn't come see you after what happened?" Trusty replied. "How do you feel?"

"Not good, man," he coughed a little in response, "I ain't gonna last t'long."

"Don't say that," Trusty teared up a little, "everything will be fine, just you see-"

"Trusty," Jock interrupted, "we both knew this day were gonna come. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything, Jock," was all Trusty said.

"Make sure ye find B-buster and his new gang and make them pay," Jock explained.

"Buster did this?" Trusty's blood boiled and his tears flowed. "That no good, evil street dog freak."

"They must pay," Jock uttered, his eyes slowly closing, "the m-m-mongrels."

And just like that, he was gone. Trusty nudged him with his nose a couple of times, but got no response. For the next moment or so, the only noise that filled the atmosphere was Trusty's howls of heartbreak. This was all the old dog could do, as he came to grips with the painful truth that his lifelong friend... had died...

 _The next day, noon_

The Darling family held a funeral the next day for their fallen friend. Jim Dear had invited Jock's former owner, an elderly gentleman with a white moustache, who walked with a cane and always wore a flat cap- to be the one to bury Jock, as he was the closest one to Jock, except for Trusty. Out of everyone in attendance, the most tears flooded from Lady's face, who had known Jock ever since she was born. She had stained both her own fur and Tramp's, whilst her three daughters sobbed at her feet. Angel and Scamp were solemn, but chose not to let it show too much. Trusty, as Jock's body was laid to rest, felt both great pain and great anger at once.

After the ceremony, Jock's owner went home to mourn further over his ex-best friend. Jim Dear and Darling stayed inside to look after the pups, whilst Lady and Tramp tried to comfort Trusty in the garden.

"At least he's in a better place," Lady contemplated, her eyes red and swollen, "he will be in no more pain."

"That's true," Tramp admitted, "but who would do something like this to old Jock?"

"I'll tell ya who," Trusty snapped, "it was Buster."

"Buster did this!?" Tramp burst out, shock overcoming him before being replaced with anger. "It wasn't enough, trying to ruin life for my family, but he actually had to go and kill our friend as well!? THIS WILL NOT STAND!"

"You're right Tramp," Trusty nodded, "it won't. We are going to find his new gang and we will make. Them. Pay."

"He has a new gang?" Lady interrupted, tilting her head to the left.

"Yes," Trusty spat, "he didn't say who, but just before Jock died, he told me it was them who did this. If it is the last thing I do, I will make them pay for this."

"You aren't doing this alone," Tramp stepped in determinedly, "I will help you. I'll see if I can round up some of the guys from the old days to help too."

"Thank you, Tramp," Trusty turned to make his exit, "it's nice to have you on my side in this." With no further ado, Trusty headed home.

"Here, Pidge," Tramp turned his attention to Lady, "I'm gonna go see Ruby about that thing."

"Which one's Ruby?" she asked.

"She's the Afghan Hound from the Junkyard Dogs," Tramp explained, before putting on a smirk, "don't you worry, I ain't gonna get up to nothing. It's all for Scamp." He nuzzled her with passion, reassuring her before he left.

"You better not," she said to herself, "or you're in for a long night."

 _Ruby's place, 15 minutes later_

Ruby, the female Afghan Hound and former Junkyard Dog, was laying in her owner's front yard, lying under the sun. It wasn't long after the Junkyard Dogs had been disbanded that she was adopted by an elderly man who fought in the Second World War. He fed her, looked after her, played with her and made sure she was happy; all that Ruby could have ever asked for.

Her happy sunbathing abruptly halted when she heard someone whistle. Blowing the ear that had rested over her eyes away, she perked her head up enough to see Tramp through the gaps in the fence.

"Well, well, well," she said flirtatiously, getting up, "what have we here, then? The one that got away, the Tramp."

"You must be Ruby," Tramp greeted, coming through the fence, "I take it you know that I'm Scamp's father."

"I sure do," she replied, walking around and sniffing Tramp, "and I must say, it's obvious where he gets his good looks from."

"No, no," Tramp denied, modestly whilst blushing, "that's all Lady, the love of my life." He shook his head, getting him back on track. "Anyway, I didn't come here for just pleasantries. Scamp wanted me to ask you a favour."

"Oh, really?" Ruby's interest peaked. "Do tell, Tramp."

"Well, my son has grown quite fond of Angel-" he started, before Ruby interrupted.

"Say no more," she smirked, "I think I understand. He's head over heels, but needs a way to show her, so he wants me to help him set up a date with her."

"You're good," Tramp admitted, impressed.

"Not the first time I've heard that before," she laughed, "but tell me. Why didn't he come and ask me? Or was it your idea to come for him?"

"He has a sprained ankle," Tramp replied, looking down at his paws, "pains me to see him look so sad. He barely does a thing and I know it's killing him."

"Well, that's his wild spirit for ya," she sighed, "but don't worry, Tramp. I'll speak to some friends of mine and get something special set up. They'll have the time of their lives. When does he want it for?"

"This Saturday," Tramp answered, "as it will be four months since they met."

"Aww," Ruby sighed, "that's so sweet. Leave it with me. All I need you to do is see if Scamp has anything particular he wants sorting."

"Right, thanks Ruby," Tramp replied, nodding his head a little, "I better go before Lady thinks I'm cheating on her."

And with that, Tramp left, leaving Ruby to get started on the planning.

 _Meanwhile, at the Darling House_

Angel was surprised to see that, just like yesterday, Scamp had decided to take a nap in the garden. His sisters were shocked, but less interested, so they went into the living room to talk about girly stuff. This allowed Angel to talk to Lady. Lady, who had been sat by the flower bed smelling the scents, saw Angel approaching her and smiled.

"Hello, Angel," she greeted, "is there something I could help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Angel answered.

"Of course, dear," Lady moved up so Angel could sit in front of her, "what's the matter?"

"I'm a little worried about Scamp," Angel admitted.

"We all are, Angel," Lady sighed as she looked over at her son, "but his sprain will go away soon."

"I don't mean his sprain. Ever since he got that, all he's been doing is napping. I haven't seen the same Scamp in a while and I'm afraid that Scamp's not returning."

"Angel, dear," Lady got closer to Angel and looked into her eyes, "this is nothing to worry about. We are going through a tough time at the moment, but I think that he's finally getting the idea of what life is like in this family. Ever since he returned from that journey, he's broken less rules; he's been more appreciative of his family; he's even been nice to his sisters."

"I know, he apologized to them just the other day," Angel replied, sharing a laugh.

"I'll be honest, Angel, I think we have you to thank for that."

"Me?" Angel gasped. "What have I done?"

"You captured Scamp's heart," was all Lady needed to say to make Angel's heart melt.

"You think he really cares that much about me?" Angel asked, to which Lady nodded.

"Is it not obvious?" they heard Tramp say as he approached them from behind. "We called him Scamp when he was young because of how much trouble he made, but we may have to change his name thanks to you Angel." He walked up to Lady and nuzzled her. "Hey pidge," he whispered into her ear.

"Hello, Tramp," she nuzzled back, "how did it go?"

"Brilliant. Everything's under way. I just need to speak to handle it from here."

"Handle what?" Angel asked.

Tramp and Lady looked at each other, before turning back to her with grins on their faces.

"Oh, nothing, Angel," Lady said, before looking over at Scamp, who was stretching, "looks like Scamp's waking up. Why don't you go talk to him for a little while?"

Shrugging, Angel replied, "okay. Thank you Lady." She rubbed her head against Lady's before going over to her injured beloved.

"So sweet," Lady commented.

"Just like us when I first met you," Tramp added. "So, anyway, how do you think we should help Scamp with his date?"

"Well..." Lady thought, preparing to discuss this with Tramp.


	6. Chapter 5- New Foes Mostly

Meanwhile, Angel had just got up to Scamp. As soon has his eyes were fully open, they met Angel's and he smiled.

"Morning, Angel," he greeted her, rubbing his head with hers.

"Afternoon, more like," she replied with concern, "you fell asleep again."

"Oh," he stood up and shook his hind legs, one at a time, "I see. Forgive me for being oblivious to what you are trying to tell me, but what's so bad about that?"

"You nap more than Tramp does, and you know better than me that he does that a lot." He could tell she was worried now. "Even if your leg is sprained, I would never have thought you would take naps like this. Is something else wrong?"

"Not that I know of," Scamp shrugged, "I guess that, since I'm not moving about as much or causing as much havoc, I'm just really bored, so I take a nap since there's nothing else for me to do." He could tell that she was still worried, so he nuzzled her ear with his nose. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You'll see. The vet'll come round tomorrow, he'll take a look at me and I'll be moving around like before."

"Well ain't this touching," they all heard a voice bark, causing them all to turn towards the fence that was by the street.

As soon as they looked at who was on the other side, they all scowled.

"Aww, come on people," they heard a more familiar voice bark, "ain't ya got any love for old Buster?"

The four dogs just stared at Buster, who grinned evilly back at them. He didn't care how they felt about his presence or that they wanted him dead for killing Jock. All he cared about was ruining their lives even more.

"You don't look too happy to see me," Buster said, walking to the gate, "I wonder why."

He was about to step through, but Tramp dashed in front of him before he could do so.

"Go away now," Tramp ordered, staring down into Buster's soul, "you've caused enough trouble round here."

"Aww, come on, Tramp," Buster replied, sniggering, "I just thought I'd say hello. Ain't I allowed to see my old pal?" He looked over at Angel and Scamp, then frowned. "Well, well, looky who it is. And I thought you were my girl, not some house pet, Angelcakes."

"Don't ever call me that again," she hissed back at him, prepared to scratch his face off, "and never come back here again as long as you live."

"Aww, calm down, Angel," Buster turned his attention to Scamp, "and what's happened to you, Scamperoo?" Scamp just shunned him, causing Buster to re-direct his gaze to Lady. "So, you must be Lady. The love of Tramp's life and the reason he gave up the greatest life any dog could ask for."

"YOU LEAVE PIDGE ALONE!" Tramp barked at once. "You keep away from me, from her and my family! AM I CLEAR!?"

"Listen, old pal," Buster snarled, flared nostrils and narrowed eyes ensuing, "you ain't got any say over what I do." His serious manner became a joking one as he laughed aloud. "But where are my manners? There are a few people for me to introduce you to."

He whistled, calling his gang over. They all jumped over the fence, one by one, landing in the Darling's garden as Buster made his way around Tramp.

"Now, Buster," the Dalmatian sighed, "how could you forget about us?" She turned slyly to face Tramp, whacking his face with her tail in a flirtatious manner. "Hello, handsome. You ever get tired of the posh tart over there and fancy a real dog, come see me. The name's Tracy, but I doubt you'll forget that any time soon."

It was almost possible to see Lady's blood boil at those comments, but she didn't say anything. She just walked inside to get away from the Dalmatian.

"Steady on, Trace," the Retriever stepped between Tracy and Tramp, "remember who he is. The ENEMY!"

"I thought I'd seen the last of you, Bruiser," Tramp said, staring down into the Retriever's eyes, "shame that wasn't the case."

"Oh, you won't be seeing me for long," Bruiser retaliated, "because you won't be seeing much of anything for long." He looked over at the Lurchers, who were walking into the flower beds. "That's it boys, make as much of a mess as possible."

"Oh that's easy, ain't it, Drill?" one of them said to the other, wiping his paws on the flowerbed and ripping some flowers up.

"You bet, Wreck," Drill replied to his brother, urinating on some red roses.

"Get out of those flower beds!" Scamp shouted, getting the twins' attention.

"Well, well," they said at once, "looks like the puppy got spunk. No wonder he tried being a street dog."

"But he ain't worthy of such a thing," the pup replied, almost solemnly, "he deserves to be stuck on the end of the chain. He isn't deserving of the freedom, the joys and the rewards of our lifestyle."

"And what's your name?" Scamp asked, hobbling over to the Koolie. "Pipsqueak?" he pushed the pup slightly, riling his temper.

"It's Antonio, actually," he got in Scamp's face, "and don't try lay a paw on me again, or it won't just be that paw in bandages."

"Hey, steady on, Ant," Buster called, beckoning the others to regroup with him, "there's plenty of him to go around... just."

"So, Buster," Tramp walked in front of the whole group, "you gonna betray these guys like you betrayed the Junkyard Dogs?"

"What they did," Bruiser interrupted, "was wimp out of the greatest life they could ever want. They weren't tough enough and wouldn't survive any longer without Buster to help them.

"Ha, ha!" Buster guffawed. "Beautiful! Couldn't a' said it better myself. See, unlike those guys, this team is tough, resilient and prepared to cause havoc anytime, anywhere in any way."

"We are the Rebel Saviours," Tracy said with pride, "the true heroes of this town. You repulsive house dogs disgrace canine kind and deserve to be desolated, right where you stand."

"Yeah, right," Scamp retaliated, scoffing, "you call us repulsive? You think we disgrace our race? You make it seem as though dogs should be nothing more than thugs who take anything they want from anyone else. So what if we are on the end of the chain? We have something better than your freedom. We have safety, warmth, all the food and water we could ever need. Most of all," he looked at his father and smiled, "we have family."

Tramp could only smile at his son, proud that he had finally learnt his lesson. 'That's my boy,' he thought to himself. Angel felt a tear trickle down her face as she rubbed her head against Scamp's. Buster and his group, on the other hand, had a different opinion.

"That's nothing but garbage!" Drill shouted, stamping his paw. "You can have a family AND a free life. I've been with my brother here my 'ole life and we've been running the real dog life."

"Too true, too true," Wreck added, "no chains or fences could take that away from us. 'nd yet, you and your stupid family choose to stay behind those restrictions. You IDIOTS!"

Their shouting had caused the girls to come out, wondering what was going on. Annette, Collette and Danielle all gasped at the six dogs.

"Well, well, Tramp," Buster commented as he saw the girls arrive, "you really did get busy. I thought it was just Scamper over there. Didn't know about these three."

"Eww," Annette shrieked, "who are you? And what are you doing here? You're filthy!"

"Too right," Danielle nodded, "you better hope our owners don't catch you or you'll be heading to the Pound. Isn't that right, Collette?" She looked over to her sister, who didn't respond. "Collette?

Collette didn't say a thing. She just stared right at Antonio, who stared back at her. 'Wow,' she thought, trying to hide a blush, 'he's cute. Never thought someone who lived on the streets could look so... handsome.'

"COLLETTE!" her sisters interrupted her train of thought, with their shouting.

"Sorry," Collette replied, blushing a bit, "couldn't hear you properly." She still couldn't take her eyes off Antonio, though.

'Woah,' Antonio though, also trying to hide a blush, 'she's cute. Such a shame she's related to Scamp and Tramp. She looks so... pretty.'

Angel, who could easily notice Collette's blush, smirked when she saw who she was looking at. 'Oh, I know that look all too well.'

"Girls, get inside," Tramp ordered, doing what he needed to, to protect his family. Annette and Danielle immediately complied, rushing through the dog door. Collette just stayed there, staring at Antonio. Fortunately, for her, only Angel had noticed. "Collette, get inside now!"

Shaking her head, she chased after her sisters. Antonio shook his head when she did this, with only Angel noticing as well. Without Collette to look at, he returned his focus to Scamp, Angel and Tramp.

"So, Buster, what's the deal?" Tramp snarled. "First, you try to ruin my son's life. Then you and your new pals attack and kill a good friend of ours and now, you try to threaten my family? You have no soul."

"Oh no, Tramp," Buster snarled back, "it is you who has no soul. You turned your back on me."

"Oh, not this again!" Tramp snapped. "How many times? I FELL in LOVE!"

"And you know what they say," Buster turned his attention to Scamp, "like father, like son."

"If by that, you mean we both have the common sense to stay off the streets now," Scamp retaliated, "you're right."

"But you, Angel," you could sense the venom in his tongue, "I thought you were my girl."

"You will never have anyone to call 'your girl'," she hissed at him, "because nobody deserves to have to put up with you." Buster would have retaliated, but they all heard a familiar sound.

"Dogcatcher!" Bruiser shouted. "Scatter!"

With that, the six street dogs leapt over the fence and headed into the alleyways, the dogcatcher's van following them closely.

"That evil fiend," Angel hissed, "he thinks he can come here just when we were truly happy, threaten our livelihood, accuse us of being-"

"I know, Angel," Scamp interrupted, placing his paw on top of hers, "there's no excuse for that, but we'll deal with this. Together." He looked up to his father. "As a family."

"That's right," Tramp nodded, looking in the direction that Buster had fled, "we won't let them lay a paw on our family." He heard Jim Dear whistle to them. "Come on, let's get inside." He walked into the house, whilst Scamp and Angel slowly made their way to the dog door.

"Although," Angel whispered into Scamp's ear whilst she helped him, "there may be some good that comes out of this."

"Huh?" Scamp asked, tilting his head at her. "What do you mean?"

"Remember when you met me, when you were on the chain?" she explained.

"Yeah, I do. I saw you through the fence and instantly fell in love with you."

Blushing a little, Angel added, "and I did just that too."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

He looked like he was having a thousand thoughts at once.

Sniggering, Angel sighed. "Isn't it obvious, or am I the only one who noticed it?" When she got no response from him, she sighed and shook her head. "Collette's fallen for Antonio!"


	7. Chapter 6- What Does The Vet Say?

"Come along, boys," Buster said, entering the junkyard, "we did good today. They know we're comin' for them and it won't be long before the Tramp and his family's kibble!" He took a big sniff of the air. "Beautiful!"

"Stupid poser," Wreck shouted, jumping onto a dirty, torn mattress, "he's supposed t'be renowned for his street work'n all that, yet he's hung on a chain with an old bitty and a few runts draggin' him down!" He jumped up and down on the mattress. "Look here, daddy," he chanted in a fake posh accent, "look at me! Look at what I can do!" He and his brother couldn't help but laugh their heads off.

"She didn't even seem like she was giving up the street for," Tracy sneered as she strutted over to the leather chair, "only thing I can imagine she'd be good for would be for a slave, if anything."

"They're all fools, aren't they, Ant?" Bruiser laughed. He didn't get a reply. "Ant?" He looked around the junkyard and saw the pup, staring at his reflection in a mirror solemnly. "Aw, no, not this again, Ant."

"I told you," he muttered, not shifting his gaze, "my name is not Ant. It's Antonio."

"What's the matter with the kid?" Buster asked. The young Koolie pup's behaviour was something that Buster had not seen since he met him, so it naturally came as odd to see him like this.

"Ant," Drill started, before clearing his throat, "sorry, Antonio's a little bit of a 'philosopher'. He's got a bit a' insight for the values of life'n all that schmuck. Last time we dealt wiv' a group we'd a bit a' beef with, he did just this afta' we dealt with 'em."

"It's not like that, Drill," Antonio snapped his head back at the Lurcher, his bandana flapping about a bit, "back then, I wasn't used to relieving someone of their life. Heck, it wasn't long after I was born that it happened. Plus, I knew nothing about what they had done until we killed them. This time, I'm not bothered about all that. I know what they've done and why they need to go."

"Then what's the problem, kiddo?" Tracy asked, pouncing off of the chair towards him. "You ain't, uh, plannin' on leavin' us, are ya?" His response was a scoff. Before he started walking to the exit. "Where you headin' off to?"

"Get my head straight," he called back to the group, "this town is ours, so no one will have the nerve to stop me." And then, he was gone, leaving the group perplexed by his philosophy.

"That kid is one nut short of a tree," Buster sighed, "I don't get what his problem is. Did any of ya's se him actin' strange when we saw the Tramp earlier?" They all shook their heads at him. "I see. In that case, I won't follow him."

"Good thing to do, Buster," Bruiser complimented the Doberman's clear thought, "Ant's a good kid. He knows what he's doing. Plus, if he does choose to do olt that we'd dislike? Well, let's just say we'd have to re-open the butchers." With that, they got back to doing their own things.

 _The Darling's living room_

After the 'ambush' from Buster's gang, Tramp decided to keep everyone in for the rest of the day until they were taken for their walks. He didn't want to lose any of his family until he could get some friends together to help him take care of this problem. Annette, Danielle, Scamp and Angel went upstairs, since there was nothing on TV that interested them, and Tramp and Lady chose to get some rest in their room. Collette was going to join her sisters upstairs, but felt as if it was going to get too full up there, so she chose to sneak downstairs. She got up onto the window sill and lay down next to the window, looking out to the streets.

'What was that?' she asked herself in her mind. 'Something wasn't right about that feeling. I don't get it, yet it didn't feel as bad as it did... good. Is that wrong?'

Her train of thought was broken when she heard feet patter along the floor behind her. She turned her head away from the window to see her mother walking into the room. When Lady noticed Collette, she gasped.

"Collette!" she snapped. "You know you're not supposed to be up there! Get down at once."

"Sorry, mom," she whined, getting down from the window sill, "just wanted to see something is all."

"Are you alright, dear?" Lady asked, concerned for her daughter. "It's not like you to act like this."

"I know," she shrugged, "I don't get it either. I've just had this weird feeling in my stomach since this morning."

"I know, sweetheart," Lady walked up to her daughter and rubbed her head against Collette's, "I'm worried too, but your father has said he will get some of his old friends together to help us get through this."

"I don't think it's worry I'm feeling, though," Collette said, pondering at what it could be, "I think that, right now, I just need to get that figured out."

"Okay, dear," Lady accepted, "why don't you head on upstairs? Maybe you can talk to your sisters about this."

'I dunno about that,' Collette thought, but she nodded and headed upstairs. When she got there, she ignored everyone else that was in the room; she ignored her sisters trying to get her to join in their gossip session; she ignored Scamp and Angel, who were trying to find out why she was acting weird; she just walked over to the window and slumped down in front of it, looking out at the streets below.

"What's up with her?" Annette asked, shaking her head at her sister.

"I know, she's been acting weird all day," Danielle added, tilting her head curiously. Over on the other side of the room, Scamp whispered something into Angel's ear, which the two sisters could not hear from their side. When Angel replied something back, that got Danielle interested. "Maybe Romeo and Juliet over there know something."

Annette looked over to Scamp, who suggested something to his girlfriend in whisper, and Angel, who was heading towards Collette. She had to admit- it seemed like Angel knew what was up.

'Could be,' she thought coyly, 'I'll have to ask her later about that.'

Angel made her way across the room to where Collette was slumped on the floor and sat down next to her, facing the same window. She didn't say anything for a couple of moments, making sure not to scare off her potential sister-in-law. She knew that what she would be feeling was new to her and she wasn't ready to know what it was, especially since Angel had been through it not too long ago herself. After a while, though, she decided to make the first move.

"Hey," she said, looking over to the slumped spaniel, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Collette answered, not lifting or even moving her head.

"So," Angel said, looking at the sun that was beginning to set, "you ready to talk about it?"

"About what?" she asked, not moving her head.

"I think we both know what I'm on about," Angel sniggered a little.

"Good for you," Collette laughed, "because if you could tell me, you'd be helping me out a lot."

"Oh, you really don't know?" Angel got the reaction she expected from Collette- a shaking head. "Can't really blame ya, I guess. I felt the same way when this happened to me."

Scrunching an eyebrow, Collette sat up and turned to face Angel.

'What is she talking about?' she asked herself in her mind.

"That feeling you got earlier," Angel simply explained, turning to face Collette, "I know what it is." She looked over at Scamp, briefly giving him a wink. He nodded to her, before looking out the doorway.

"What's that, dad?" he shouted. "You need a hand with something? Okay, I'll get them." He hobbled over to Annette and Danielle. "Come on, dad needs a hand."

"What are you talking about?" Annette asked. "And why are you acting like an idiot?"

"Not to mention, you're being responsible," Danielle pointed out, "something's up."

"Look, I'd rather waste my time helping dad than get in trouble again, especially now that I'm all bandaged up, so let's go."

Reluctantly, they walked out of the room, Scamp slowly walking by behind, making sure not to let his sore paw hit the floor. Before he left, he turned back to the two girls left in the room and gave Angel a wink, letting her know that 'he had her covered', before hobbling after his sisters.

"What an idiot," Angel sneered, giggling, "still, he's really sweet and he has his uses."

"I guess," Collette shrugged, "but he's not why you're over here, talking to me, now is it?"

"Sorry, got over my head," Angel shook her head wildly to get back on track, "my mistake. So, let me guess. You're feeling a bit weird after earlier. It's weird, something you haven't felt before, yet it feels right?"

"Have you got psychic powers or something like that?" Collette asked, sneering. "Either that or you know something that I don't."

"I do know something, yes. Remember when you ran out into the garden when Buster's gang was causing trouble? I saw the look you gave him."

"Who?"

"Antonio." That was all Angel had to say to get a light pink tint on Collette's face. "And there's my evidence, right there," she poked lightly at Collette's cheeks just for added effect.

"I don't get what you mean," she mumbled, trying to hide her growing blush with her paw, "so just say it."

"Do I even need to?" Angel laughed, disbelief in her mind that Collette wouldn't just admit it. "Look, I've seen that look you gave him and the one he gave you-

"Wait," "he gave me a look? What kind of look?" Collette interrupted, speaking rapidly. This made Angel laugh loudly.

"And you claim to have no idea," she sighed, catching her breath, "look, let's just set this out straight, right now. Here's what I saw earlier today- you saw a guy you thought was cute, he saw a girl he thought was cute. Add the two together and what do you get? A crush!"

"W-WHAT!?" Collette shouted, falling over in shock. "H-how could you even suggest that!? He and his gang are after my family, so how can I have a crush on someone who is out to get me?"

"Hey, love works in weird ways."

"Woah, woah, woah," she snapped, shaking her head about, "I see what this is about. We have one little talk about romance and relationships and you try to trick me into thinking that I'm falling in love with a- a somewhat attractive street dog?"

"Somewhat attractive, eh?" Angel laughed, happy with the results as Collette blushed madly. "And you, my friend, have dug yourself a hole. Look," she got up onto her four paws, checking the doorway before continuing what she was saying, "Scamp won't be able to hold your sisters away forever, so let me tell you what I know. You have a crush, it's natural. I don't know what you can do about it, but for now, either try not to think about it or, and this one's tricky," she lowered her head next to Collette's ear, "sneak out tonight, find Antonio and,"

She couldn't finish what she was saying before Collette playfully pushed her away, pouting at her brother's girlfriend. She could tell Angel was joking, but still didn't appreciate it. They had a playful scrap, ending up with them both on their backs, laughing. Right at that moment, Scamp and his other sisters walked in, wondering why they were laughing. They just shrugged it off and got back to what they were up to before.

 _The living room, 2 days later_

It was the Friday of that week and the vet had come back to see how Scamp was doing. Scamp had spent most of the past couple of days lying around the house or in the garden. He was eager to go on his date with Angel on Saturday, so he didn't want to compromise it for a broken leg. Whilst Angel had no idea why he was acting that way, she just blamed it on his injury. Right now, the whole family were waiting for the vet to finish checking Scamp in the kitchen.

"I hope he's okay," Angel fretted, walking back and forth across the living room, "what if it's broken? He might not be able to walk properly ever again!"

Chuckling, Tramp walked in her path. Since she was looking down at the floor whilst she fretted, Angel didn't notice this and bumped into Tramp, toppling over. She looked up from the floor to Tramp, who was sneering down at her. She practically sweat dropped , realizing what she had been doing.

"Relax, Angel, you'll wear a hole in the floor," he mocked as he helped her up. "Honestly, you're acting like I was when Lady was giving birth! He'll be fine, you just see."

Just that moment, the vet entered the room with a check board and a pen. Jim Dear was the first to notice this and stood up, prompting everyone else to look over at the vet.

"How's he doing?" Jim Dear asked, looking hopeful.

"Well..."


	8. Chapter 7- Less Answers, More Questions

"Why don't you ask the little guy himself?" the vet asked the family with a joke.

Before they could question what he meant, Scamp came running out of the kitchen into the living room. Everyone smiled and cheered as Scamp approached them, Scamp first running up to Angel and gently rubbing his head against hers. They shared their embrace, whilst the rest of the family gathered around the formerly injured pup. Jim Dear and Darling thanked the vet for his services, whilst Scamp's family crowded him, telling him how glad they all were that he was okay.

"Oh Scamp," Angel sighed, resting her head on his back, "you have no idea how worried I've been."

"Don't worry, Angel," he whispered into her ear, kissing it tenderly, "nothing is going to happen to me."

"Well, son," Tramp interjected, smiling down at his son, "it looks like you're back on your feet again."

"Yeah, I guess so, dad," he looked up to his father, proudly before putting on a smirk, "that just means you're going to have to watch out for my trouble again."

The two schnauzers laughed at this, as did the rest of them. As Jim Dear and Darling returned from escorting the vet out of their home, Jim whistled to get the dogs' attention.

"Right," he announced, "now that one injury has been dealt with, I think it's time for a certain family of dogs to eat!"

They happily followed their owners into the kitchen, with Tramp and Scamp trailing the group.

"Since you're back on your feet," the elder dog whispered into his son's ear, "it might be a good idea to speak to Ruby and see how things are getting on."

"Oh yeah!" Scamp replied, excitedly. "Good point! I'm really looking forward to seeing what they have in store."

Tramp chuckled at his son's excitement, as they headed into the kitchen to join their family for a meal.

 _Junkyard_

Meanwhile, in the junkyard, the street gang were just waking up. Buster was the first to wake, promptly followed by Drill, Wreck, Bruiser and Tracy. Buster looked around and saw that Antonio wasn't up with the rest of them, since they met each morning to make sure they all knew what the plan was for the day.

"Hey, Wreck," he barked at the Lurcher, "where's little Ant at?"

"Hey, I dunno," he answered, looking around to notice the pup wasn't with them, "I ain't seen 'im all mornin'. Have you, Trace?"

"Nah," she answered with a shrug, "you don't think he's gone, do you?"

Whilst the group discussed Antonio's absence, Bruiser saw something near where the Koolie had slept most nights on the ground. He approached it, gaining the attention of the others. As he saw what it was, everything was clear. In the ground, it read:

 _Gone for a walk._

 _Needed to clear my head._

 _Should be back for breakfast._

 _Antonio (NOT Ant)_

"Say," Buster asked Drill after having read the dirt message, "did Ant do this the first time you guys killed a dude?"

"Nah," the twin replied, shaking his head, "he jus' moped a bit an' had a couple a' nightmares, before he adjusted ta it."

"That means it's not to do with what happened yesterday," Tracy assumed. 'Or is it?'

"Well then, what is it?" Bruiser asked much louder.

"Tell you what," Tracy interrupted his line of thought, "you lot go find some breakfast. I'll find Antonio and see what his deal is."

They all nodded to her and she left the junkyard, patrolling the streets in search of the young rebel pup. She had, unfortunately, had to deal with a couple of 'hooting' dogs, but she quickly dealt with them. Not with quite the ferocity the gang had shown to Jock, but she made them certain not to mess with her again. As Tracy reached the further side of town, she looked down one alley and saw Antonio, staring at a puddle and doing nothing.

'There you are, Ant,' she thought as she slowly approached him, 'now what are you up to?'

As she got halfway there, she stopped. She could hear that he was talking to someone. It sounded like an elderly female, and judging on the look of Antonio's face, it was someone he was familiar with. She decided to hide behind a crate and try to see what their conversation was about.

"So," he said, looking down at his reflection in the muddy puddle, "you're saying that... I just need to talk to her about this?"

"Talk to me about what?" Tracy whispered, careful not to let the pup know of her presence.

"Yes," the elder spoke to him, "and it's important that you do this soon. Let things wait too long and she will be absent in your life for longer than you would like. Now, you had better run along. It sounds like your friend is waiting for you."

"What?" he asked her, before turning to the crate Tracy was behind. He saw her tail and frowned. "You know, I didn't think you were about eavesdropping, Tracy."

"Well, Antonio," she smirked, walking around the crate towards him, "neither did I think you were about running away to talk to strangers. The old crone seems to have her wits about her, doesn't she?"

"She's not a crone," he snapped, walking past her while she walked along side him, "she happens to be a friendly woman. I met her a couple months back, after I got separated from you guys."

"Oh, you've spent your time with her, have you? That explains a lot," she thought back to the time Antonio had been separated after an attempt to escape the pound, "we spent three weeks looking for you."

"I'm flattered by your heart warming sentiment," he stated, the sarcasm oh-too-obvious.

"Now, hold on a moment, mister," she stopped him from moving further with her paw, "may I remind you who has looked out for you as you have tried to find your place in the group? At first, Drill and Wreck were planning to let you drown in the park pond, but I made sure they didn't harm you. It was also me that-"

"I get it!" he shouted, moving her paw away from his bandana. "Now come on, I'm sure breakfast is ready."

"Isn't there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked him as they resumed movement. "I did hear that part of the conversation, you know."

"That?" he asked, perplexed by her meaning. He soon figured out her meaning, but knew he couldn't tell her, otherwise his very life would be endangered. "Oh, that. This isn't the place."

"Okay, fine."

 _Ruby's home_

"Okay, so what have we got so far?" Ruby asked two male dogs- one was a large Old English Sheepdog, who had his tongue hanging out of his mouth happily and goofily, and the other was a small, black and white Boston Terrier.

"Well, let's see," the Terrier replied in a clear French accent, "we have ze venue and we know where ze decorations can be located-"

"Yeah, and the food!" the Sheepdog interrupted, bouncing up and down like a little kid. "Tony got a dog for his restaurant, who said he could help arrange something on the night!"

"Nice work, boys!" Ruby was grateful for their help, albeit a little creeped out by the larger dog's over enthusiasm. "Now, there are a couple more things to sort, but-"

"Ruby!" they heard Scamp shout out to them. They lifted their heads up and saw Scamp walk up to them, as if his injury had never happened. "Good, you're here! Oh, Mooch! Francoise! Good to see you!"

"Scamp!" Mooch, the Sheepdog, greeted his friend, jumping up and down. Francoise, the Bulldog, had to move to avoid being jumped on. "You're feeling better!"

"Yeah, good to go!" Scamp turned his attention to Ruby. "So, how has planning gone without me?"

"Glad ya asked, kiddo," she said slyly, grinning at her cohorts, "come on. Let's getcha caught up."

 _Snob hill_

Lady had decided to go for a walk with Collette. She had noticed that her daughter was acting different ever since Jock had been attacked. While Lady had originally thought it was purely grief, her daughter did not seem to be upset enough for it to be just that.

"Collette?" Lady asked, breaking the silence they had had up to that point. "Is there something that's been bothering you, dear?"

"Huh?" Collette asked back, not lifting her head up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been acting differently lately," Lady explained, trying to look her daughter in the eyes, "for one, you've been a little more emotional lately." Collette lifted her head up slightly in a perplexed manner. "You've been quiet, you've been distant, I haven't even seen you play with your sisters in a while."

"Nothing's wrong, really," Collette shrugged, "I've just... been that way, I guess."

"Collette, I know when something is upsetting you. Believe me- a mother knows."

In her head, she could imagine a light, classical tune begin to play.

" _/My baby, /remember, /you are part of me," she started to sing softly. "/The life that's /inside you, /it fills me with glee. /And if there's /something wrong /that you will not let me know, /a mother knows." Across the road, they could see a cat hugging its kitten as it cried. "/My baby, /remember, /that I'm here for you. /Don't forget /that your troubles /are my troubles too. /My daughter, /my child, /if you feel there's nowhere to go- /a mother knows."_

As they walked along, Collette started to smile a little. Seeing this made Lady all the happier. "You see?" Lady told her daughter comfortingly. "You may be growing up, but I'll always know how to make you smile." This made Collette's smile grow.

" _/My child, /I know that /you're growing so big. /To stand on /your own feet, you cannot resist."_

 _Collette started to sing in tune, "/But, if there /is something /that I feel that you should not know? /And if that /I feel that /you want to but I won't tell, /how do I tell you so?"_

" _/A mother knows," Lady sang, as the tune slowly subsided._

"Look, mum," Collette smiled at her mother, "I am truly grateful that you are worried about me and I know that you only want what is best for me. But, the thing is-"

"Hush, now," Lady whispered, "I understand." She continued to walk, looking down at her own paws thoughtfully. Collette had stopped a little bit back. "When I was your age, I had a lot of things like this that I couldn't tell my mother. That was because we were separated after I was born and I always wished I had someone I could talk to these things about. Just remember, if it is hard to say to me, that does not mean do not tell me. Only hide it to yourself if it is too personal for you to reveal to anyone other than yourself." She looked to her side, seeing Collette was not there. Turning around, she saw her daughter, staring right past her in fear. "Collette?" She turned around and gasped at what she saw- two of the Junkyard Dogs, Tracy and Antonio, walking in their direction. They had not yet noticed the mother and daughter, but were getting closer while they spoke among each other. "Run," she quickly told her daughter. When she didn't, Lady turned around and looked sternly at her. "Run! Now!"

They both ran the way they had came. The shout, however, had alerted the other dogs of their presence. Tracy sneered as she started to chase them, Antonio following closely.

"You go after the younger one! The mother's all mine!" she shouted at him.

"Okay!" he yelled back, not realizing who she had sent him after.

The mother and daughter ran as fast as they could. They were quite a way away from the house. Just as the house came into sight, Collette tripped. Lady, hearing the wail that came from her daughter, ran back to help her. When they set off again, the two street dogs were right upon them. Tracy made a leap for the mother and daughter. Just as she was about to land on Collette, Lady pushed her aside, taking the blow.

"Just run, Collette!" Lady warned. "I'll get out of this- just go!"

Collette nodded, running as fast as she could in the direction of the house, with Antonio on her tail.

"Well, well," Tracy said snyly, "looks like you're going to join your friend up in doggy Heaven!"

"You are a vile creature," Lady hissed, trying to wiggle free, "and you will get what you deserve for what you have done to my family and my friends."

Tracy just laughed. She lifted a paw up and was about to slash Lady with it, but they heard a car horn. Thinking it was the Dogcatcher, Tracy twisted her head in the direction of the sound. Lady took the opportunity and pushed Tracy off of her, the Dalmatian getting her ear piercing caught in a fence. Lady ran as fast as she could, quickly reaching the house. She pushed through the fence and headed straight into the house. Seeing her suddenly burst through, Tramp stood up in alert.

"Lady?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Those damned Junkyard dogs tried to attack us," she told him, disdainfully. Realizing that Collette was not in the room, she started to panic. "Did you see Collette come in here?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she left with you," he sensed her panic and began to match it. "Lady?" she didn't respond, only letting a tear trickle down her face. "Where's Collette?"


	9. Chapter 8- Confession

Collette never stopped running. He was too afraid to even look where she was going. If she could get away from Antonio, she would. She had heard stories from Tramp about what Buster was like and if Antonio was aligned with him, she knew he must have been like that as well. The thoughts that ran through her head- would Lady be alright, was the rest of her family safe, how would she get away from Antonio- stopped when she ran head first into a wire fence.

"Ow!" she screamed, shaking her aching head. "Stupid, Collette! Look where you run!" She moved to get past it, but her collar got snagged. She looked behind her and couldn't see Antonio, so she quickly pulled to get away, which broke her collar in the process. "Oh no! My collar!"

She heard a barking behind her, and continued to run, but soon found herself at a dead end. When she turned around, she found that the Koolie had cornered her.

'Oh no,' she thought, wide eyed with fear, 'I'm trapped! What do I do?'

He advanced slowly, not taking his gaze off of her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she shrieked, looking away.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he told her, gently, "I'm just here to warn you."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at him, perplexed. "Wha-what do you mean? Warn me about what?" He didn't answer, just looking over his shoulder. "Antonio, what-"

"How do you know my name?" he snapped, making her jump and start sobbing. He changed his tone. "I'm sorry, you just-"

"I heard you say your name when you and your gang came into our garden the other day," she explained shakily, "now tell me why you're here!"

"Not here, it's too open," he said, approaching the fence she was against, "come with me." He kicked away one of the wooden posts in the fence, making a hole big enough for them both to get through. However, she wouldn't move. "Look," he said, almost in a whisper, "I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you. Just give me a chance to explain and I'll leave you alone. Please- that's all I ask." She was silent. He sighed, shaking his hanging head. "Okay, but I did try to warn you." He climbed through the hole and started to walk away.

"Wait!" she shouted, heading through after him. "Look, Antonio, if there is something you feel I should know about, then please tell me." He smiled at her, making her blush. "I-I'm Collette, by the way."

"Collette! That's a- beautiful name." He blushed, while she smiled sweetly. "Come on, then, we should get moving." He led her through the alleyways. "So, the reason I followed you... well there were two. Tracy, the Dalmatian who went after your mother, she ordered me to and if I didn't do as she said, she would have slaughtered me."

"And the other reason?" she asked him.

"There's... a plan brewing," he explained, hesitantly, "Buster and Bruiser, they- they want to get rid of Tramp once and for all. You see, they don't have the greatest history with your old man. Ever since he chose to become a house pet," he shuddered slightly, "they've resented him. And after the incident with Scamp, Buster wants both of them gone. So-"

"Antonio," she interrupted, fearful, "are those brutes going to... attack?" He nodded, not even looking at her. "But that's awful! How can they do such a thing?!"

"The rest of my gang, they all seek joy from seeing others suffer. If they can hurt, kill or ruin the lives of people or animals, they will, until they have everything they want." She was shocked, to put it lightly.

"If that's true, how can you stay with such cruel creatures?"

"Because they're family," he replied, a little snappily, "they aren't perfect, but they've looked after me. I don't agree with their views on life and I don't agree with what they're planning, but I have to stick with them on this or else my life is in danger too."

"You could always run away, you know," she smiled at him, "you don't have to be with them. I can tell that you are better than them-"

"No, I'm not," he spat, "I've done unspeakable things for them. I'm not proud of anything I've done, but I don't have any way of changing myself."

She tried to argue with him, but found herself too dumbfounded to reason with him.

'How could anyone think so little of themselves?' she thought, looking down at her paws. 'Even if you've done horrible things, there must be some way to look past that and try make amends for those things.'

They continued walking for a while. When they reached one particular alleyway, he halted Collette, before poking his head around the corner. Seeing that no one was nearby, he walked over to one wall and knocked on the wooden boards that had been placed upon it, over a large hole that led to the basement. Out from the hole behind them, came an elderly female poodle- the same old woman that he had spoken to earlier that day.

"I see you have returned, Antonio," she said to him, before looking past him, "and this must be the young girl you told me about."

"Yes, Miss Abbott," he replied, signalling for Collette to approach them, "Collette, this is Miss Abbott. Miss Abbott, this is Collette."

"I-it's nice to meet you, miss," Collette said nervously, hiding behind Antonio.

"My dear, you have no reason to fear me," the elder female laughed light-heartedly, "I'm only an old dog. Now, let me have a look at you." Collette hesitantly stepped out from behind Antonio and Miss Abbott smiled. "Young Antonio told me you had a strong beauty about you." Both younger dogs blushed, looking away.

"So, Collette," he began to explain, "the reason I brought you here is... I felt I had to get you away before the attack."

"Away?" she asked, turning to face him. "What do you mean, awa-" she gasped when she figured it out. "Antonio, a-are you suggesting I should l-live here?" She took his silence to mean 'yes'. "No! I can't leave my family! I need them and I will NOT leave them to die!"

"If you stay there, then you will die too!" he argued with her.

"Then I should warn them, get them out of town. I can't leave them to die!"

"You would be stopped before you could get away," his voice seemed to have a 'I know too well' tone to it, "and they would know I told you, so me, you and your whole family would die." He turned away from her. "I know that, after everything I've done, I'm doomed for hell or whatever awaits me when I die, but I might as well try and atone for some of my sins."

"Antonio," she said after a moment of silence, in a low, hushed tone, "why did you choose me? Out of all of my sisters, having not known a thing about us, even with us being triplets, you want to save me? Why?"

"I just do," he told her, looking right into her eyes, almost mystified, "I don't know what it is, but there's something about you, a sort of... innocence that I just felt I couldn't let be destroyed by them." He stared into her eyes, thinking about how beautiful they were, before sighing and looking down at his paws. "Look, I know how hard it is for you to be separated from your family. I was too, when I was really young, but I knew that, had it been up to my parents, they would have wanted me to get away and live for them. Besides, I still have part of them with me," he lightly placed his paw against his chest, "my memories of them."

She couldn't argue with what he was saying, but more importantly, she didn't want to argue with him. She couldn't believe how bad his life had been, and still be this considerate and passionate and charming-

'Wait, what?' she thought, confused by the random thought she had just had. 'Where did that come from?'

"If you are certain that this is the best thing," she told him, ignoring that momentary thought, "then I'll stay here." He was about to respond, but she cut him off. "But we have to agree one thing- if I feel that, at any time, I have to go back to them, then you must let me." Although he didn't want to, he nodded. "Alright, then."

"I'll help you get settled in, dear," Miss Abbott told her, before leading Collette towards the hole.

"If it's alright with you, Collette," he asked, getting the young Spaniel to lift her head, "I wouldn't mind coming to see how you are at some point tomorrow. What do you say?"

"That sounds cool," she told him, "when do you wanna come see me?"

"It'd need to be late, so the others don't notice. I have a night shift, so how about then?"

"Okay," she turned around to head inside, "I'll see you then." And with that, she headed inside, leaving him to feel pleased that he had done something good for once.

 _The Darling's living room_

"How could this have happened?" Tramp asked, shocked and angry at the same time. It had been half an hour since Lady got back. They checked the whole street and couldn't find Collette. "If I find that little punk-" he couldn't even finish his sentence; he was THAT angry. He snapped his head in Lady's direction. "So, while you were out on your walk, what happened to you two?"

"The Dalmatian and the pup from Buster's gang saw us," she explained, clearly distraught, "so me and Collette started running away as fast as we could. But that Dalmatian was fast. She pinned me down, so I told Collette to keep running, but I thought she would have got back here. When a car came passed, I managed to push her away and came straight here. I didn't see where she could have gone, though." She buried her head in her paws and lied down. "Oh, what have I done?" she cried, sobbing. "I've gone and lost my daughter to a group of savages!"

"Hey, hey, hey," he said, trying to hush her by nuzzling her body, "we'll get her back. Don't worry. And they will pay for this."

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" they heard Scamp shout from the hallway. When he entered the living room, his face clearly showed his emotion, changing from a satisfied happiness to a suspicious worry. "Mom? What's wrong?" He looked to Tramp, taking notice of his serious stare. It was at this that he knew something had happened, and not something good. "Dad, tell me what happened."

"Those thugs," he told his son slowly, "they've chased away Collette."


	10. Chapter 9- The Search Continues

"I can't believe this has happened," Angel contemplated, as she, Angel, Annette and Danielle walked down the street, "Collette's really gone?"

"If I find that runt who chased away my sister," Scamp fumed, "he's dead. I don't care how much he begs, he is DEAD!"

"Calm down, Scamp," Annette told him, "Collette's smart. She'll have found a way to get away from him and come back home."

"But she's never been out on her own, has she?" Angel sighed when no one answered her. "She doesn't know what the streets are like, especially with people like Buster roaming around."

"She'll probably have gone to the park," Danielle suggested, "she knows where that is and how to get back. If someone finds her, she'll hide."

"If that's the case, then mom and dad'll find her in no time," Scamp told them, trying to restore confidence, "but for now, we just need to keep checking this part of town, see if she got chased down here."

They spent the next couple of minutes mostly in silence, only speaking to call Collette's name every once in a while. After a while, something came to mind that seemed to bother Annette.

"Angel, when you spoke to her the other day," she asked the Pomeranian mix, "did she say that she was feeling different at all?"

"No," she lied, "why?"

"She's been acting weird lately, that's all," she thought back to the day before, "she didn't want to hang out with me or Danielle at all yesterday."

"She's been quiet as well," Danielle added, "she'll hardly say a word to either of us, or even mom or dad. Even at night, she'll be distant- have you noticed how she's not really been sleeping at all?"

"Oh, yeah," Scamp replied, realizing something, "last night, she was just sat on the window sill, looking out of it. When I woke up, she was still there and she didn't seem like she had moved or slept at all, but I thought that was a one off."

"She did that on the day Jock died too," Annette told him, "maybe she's just struggling with that."

"Maybe," Angel told them. 'But I don't think that's it,' she thought to herself.

 _Junkyard_

While this was going on, Antonio had only just made his way to the junkyard. When he entered, he saw that Buster and Bruiser were discussing plans with Tracy, while Wreck and Drill were scrapping over a boot.

'Idiots,' he thought to himself, making his way to his 'bed'- an old, dirty mattress. As he lay down on it, Buster looked in his direction and saw him.

"Hey, Ant!" the Doberman shouted as he approached the pup. "You got back!"

"Antonio," he corrected him, tiredly, "and yes, I'm here."

"So, is the young princess up in heaven?" Tracy asked, sneering as the group gathered round.

"No, but she won't be getting in our way," he got up and walked past them, "I chased her out of town. She went over the train tracks and fell in the water. I caught a glimpse of her swimming to shore before I headed back here."

"Eh, it's the next best thing," Bruiser told him, "anyway, we're glad you're here. We've got an update on the plan. A source of mine overheard some street dogs talking about a little surprise they were planning, and guess who it's for." Antonio just stared at him, not bothering to guess. "Scamp and Angel."

"So, they're having a party or something, big deal. What does that matter?"

"You see, kiddo," Buster sneered down at the bandana-clad pup, "this little get together is happening on Saturday, at about 6 in the evening. So, what we're gonna do is let them have their little moment, follow them back to the house," he walked over to a tin can, "and POUNCE!" He crushed the can under his paw, while the other dogs just laughed evilly.

"Sounds great," Antonio told them, clearly disinterested as he went over to his mattress, "let me know when it's my shift. Oh, and I've got the late shift tomorrow, right?"

"Er, yeah," Bruiser answered confused. He turned to his cohorts and whispered, "okay, what's his problem?"

"Got me," Tracy told them, "I caught up with him earlier and he was speaking to some old lady. She told him to 'tell her' about something, but I've no idea what he could want to talk to me about, and I'm the only female he actually knows, other than that crone."

"You don't suppose he's fallin' for one a' those triplets, do ya's?" Wreck suggested, to which Drill scoffed.

"E's got more brains than dat, Wreck," Drill argued, "he prob'ly met some street dog e's got the hots for."

"We'll keep an eye on him for now, but don't talk to him about it. We'll see what happens."

 _Snob Hill_

As the day went on, everyone continued to look, but found no sign of Collette anywhere. It was now nearly evening and everyone was tired, so they chose to head home, like they had agreed earlier. When the four kids got home, they saw their parents waiting outside the gate, with glum expressions on their faces.

"I take it you didn't find her either," Angel assumed, "I hope she's alright."

"We all do, Angel," Lady told her, the sadness clear in her tone, "come on, kids, let's head inside. We'll continue looking for her tomorrow."

The family entered the house glumly, the four pups all looking down at their paws. Lady and Tramp exchanged a worried glance amongst each other, before they followed in. As they entered the living room, they saw Jim Dear and Darling, sat on the couch with Junior. When he saw the expressions on their faces, Jim Dear sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find her tomorrow," he told the dogs, scratching behind Tramp's ear when he approached him, "you've done all you can for today."

"Collette back?" Junior asked, hopeful.

"No dear," Darling told him, "she's not back yet, but she will be. Don't worry. Now, come on, it's time you went to bed."

"Come on, pups, I'll make you something to eat. It's been a long day for us all." With that, Jim Dear led the four pups into the kitchen and Darling took Junior upstairs, leaving Tramp and Lady alone.

"I don't understand," Lady sighed, "I thought that she would have come back by now."

"Hey, when Scamp ran away, he only came back a few days later. Look, everything will sort itself out eventually."

"Yeah, but Tramp, Collette didn't run away, she was chased away," she argued, looking tearful, "who's to say he didn't get to her? Or what if he chased her out of town? With those vile creatures out there, who knows what-"

"Stop it," he told her sternly, "don't think like that. Collette's a good girl- I'm sure she just got scared and chose to hide somewhere. We just need to be more thorough with our search tomorrow. And, if we don't find her, we'll have to make our search larger." This didn't make Lady feel any better about the situation. "Look, we'll find her. We've been through this before and we'll get through this together, just like last time. We just need to keep calm, stay hopeful and keep looking." She still felt uncertain, prompting him to sigh. "Alright, I'll go out and look tonight. Just make sure everyone else is okay tonight, alright?"

"Alright," she replied, smiling slightly, "thank you. I can't help but worry, though, she's one of my little girls. When Scamp ran away, I was so worried. And I feel even more so now, because she's not like Scamp. She didn't want to go away and she's probably so scared out there."

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he consoled her, gently nuzzling her ear, "we'll find her, but we won't be able to do anyone any good if you're in here worrying." She cried a little, resting her head against his chest, allowing her tears to roll onto his fur. Eventually, after she calmed down, she smiled at him again. "There we go, that's the face I like to see."

She giggled at his compliment, blushing lightly.

"Alright, charmer," she told him, "let's go get some food."

 _Later, upstairs_

"Goodnight kids," Lady told them as she left the room.

"Goodnight, mom," they all called back. After she left, they tried to get to sleep, but found the worry about Collette too much.

"Are you guys still awake?" Danielle whispered.

"Yep," everyone else whispered back.

"I can't get to sleep worrying about Collette," she told them, getting out of bed, "we've never been this long without her, and she's never been on her own this long."

"I thought she might have tried to come back by now," Annette told her, "she loves it here." She turned to Scamp. "You don't think she might have tried to run away like you did, do you Scamp?"

"Why would you think that?" he asked. "Like you said, she loves it here. She wouldn't be happy living out on the streets- it's dangerous and she'd hate how dirty it is."

"Got that right," Angel stifled a laugh, "the street life isn't for her."

"Yeah, but with how she's been acting lately, I was wondering if, maybe, she was getting tired of it and wanted something... different." Annette sighed. "I miss her."

"We all do, Annette," Angel got up and walked over to her adoptive sisters, "and I bet that wherever she is, she's missing us too. We just need to keep looking for her. First thing tomorrow, we'll all be out searching again, so don't worry."

"Thanks Angel," the two triplets thanked her, giving her a hug.

"No problem," Angel laughed at their sentiment, "now let's get some sleep."

The two triplets agreed and got back to sleep, while Angel curled up with Scamp.

"Since when were you so good at dealing with my sisters?" he asked her. "About time someone was, though."

"Well, they're really sweet," she answered, enjoying the warmth of his fur against hers, "plus they've gone through a lot lately. You and I both know that, when times get rough, it's good to have someone by our side to help us deal with it."

"Yeah, and I'm glad I've got you to help me," he rested his head on top of her back, "you've been the one person who really gets me and who I can feel things for that I never thought I would feel. You're the one person I can't lose." He looked at Angel, but noticed that she was asleep. He smiled, admiring her peaceful beauty. "I won't lose you," he whispered to her, "no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you. I love you, Angel." And with that, he rested his head back on top of her, drifting to a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 10- Surprises Come In Many Forms

The next night, Antonio decided to see how Collette was doing. Heading down the alleyway, he turned around to check none of The Junkyard Dogs had seen him, before patting the door. When Miss Abbott arrived, she smiled warmly at the pup.

"Hello, Antonio," she greeted, "it's a bit late. How may I help you?"

"Is it possible for me to see Collette, please?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course. Come in, it'll be getting cold." She headed to find Collette. Walking in, he looked at the dark, stone room. There was a slight opening for light via a hole in one wall and a couple of crates covered in dusty sheets, with an old, tattered dog bed by them. "I see this place hasn't changed."

When Collette entered the light, his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a blue silk scarf that made her eyes stand out. He blushed at how beautiful she looked.

"Hi, Antonio," she greeted him, before frowning at his staring. "What? What is it?"

"Sorry, it's just," he shook his head, "it's just that… That scarf looks really good on you."

She blushed at this, and he blushed harder, while Miss Abbott just laughed.

"That's what I said myself, dear," she told them, "she found it when she was getting settled in yesterday. I told her that, if she liked it so much, she could have it." She smiled as she looked at them both. "Would you mind standing together?" They were confused by this, but obliged anyway, which made her smile even more. "You two look like a real couple." This only reddened their cheeks further. "Now, I'm sure you have plans for tonight, so I will let you go on your way, but be sure to keep an eye out for those ruffians."

"Thanks, Miss Abbott," Antonio said, before holding the makeshift door open for Collette. "Let's go."

She nodded and they headed out, shutting the 'door' behind them. They walked down the streets in silence for a while, appreciating each other's company as the street lamps illuminated the cobblestones. The sky was dark, with stars filling it like a canvas with white specks of paint.

"Antonio?" Collette asked, breaking the silence as he turned the head. "There's something I need to ask you about."

"Go ahead," he told her, smiling.

"When you and the rest of your… gang showed up at our house. I thought I saw you… looking at me. Were you?" He blushed before nodding. "I thought so. Tell me, do you… think I'm cute?"

"At first, I thought you were cute. But, now… I think you're beautiful."

'Really?' she thought, smiling as she thought about it. "I'll be honest. I think you're really handsome too."

"I wasn't sure whether I should feel like that or not, because you're Tramp's son, and Scamp's sister, and my crew are against them. But, Miss Abbott told me that it's not about who you're related to that I should decide, but about you. And, I think I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that too."

They continued to walk for a while. He stopped outside a shut-down butcher's shop.

"I need to tell you the truth," he told her, looking at his feet, "about… Jock." She winced as she thought about it. "I just want you to know that… I didn't attack him. I was there when it happened, but I didn't attack him. I just made it look like I did. I don't have the stomach for something like that." She looked up at him and they both smiled. A little further down, he noticed a familiar alleyway. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I guess I am a little hungry." There hadn't been much for her to eat at Miss Abbott's. "What do you have in mind?"

He led her down the alleyway, where a small Italian restaurant sign that said 'Tony's' hung by a door. There was a small box near it. As they approached the doorway, an old, brown Great Dane with tired, amber eyes, walked out. Collette hid behind a nearby barrel. When the Great Dane saw Antonio, he snarled.

"Get away from this restaurant now, you scum!" he snapped in a thick, dry accent. "You aren't welcome around here."

"Listen, I don't want any trouble," Antonio explained, but the Dane was having none of it.

"After everything you and your people have done, you think you can go wherever you like? Get out!"

He started to bark, which attracted the attention of a fat, Italian man, with a thick black moustache. He was in a white chef's attire and a red apron.

"Quiet down, Brisco!" he told the Great Dane in a deep, Italian accent. He saw Antonio and turned angry. "Oh, so it'sa you, is it? You-a one of those thugs?" Antonio looked down at his feet, almost shamefully. "You've come to cause-a trouble, no doubt?" He grabbed a broom. "Go on, shoo!" He was about to whack Antonio with it, but Collette stepped out from behind the barrel and stood next to Antonio, looking almost pleadingly at the fat man, whose expression went from angry to thoughtful. "Oh, so that's what you want, huh? Hey, Joe!" A thin man with a similar moustache, dressed just the fat man, except with a chef's hat, came out and saw Collette and Antonio. "Tell me, who does that-a look like to you?"

Joe knelt and looked at Collette for a moment, before smiling and chuckling. "Well, whaddya know, Tony? It's Butch's daughter! She looks a just like-a her mama!" He then scowled at Antonio. "But what'sa respectable girl like her doing with a street thug?"

"You know, Joe, I get the feeling it might be amore. Much-a like how Butch met his girl, and much-a like how his son fell in love too. I tell you what- it's been our last-a night, and we've closed down for business, but how's about we help one last couple find amore?" Joe smiled and went to prepare the meal. "One spaghetti and meatballs to share, just-a like Butch had, and just-a like his son." He lay a cloth over the table, which Collette and Antonio sat at, before heading to help Joe with the meal.

"I'd wanted to come here for a little while, but the others weren't exactly fond, so I never had the chance."

"I bet it'll taste amazing."

Tony returned minutes later with a plate of piping hot spaghetti and meatballs, drenched in a homemade Bolognese sauce. Antonio nodded to Collette, telling her to try it first. She took a mouthful of spaghetti and ate it up, savouring the spicy tone the oregano gave it, before swallowing it with a happy sigh. Tony smiled and headed back inside. When Antonio tried, he too loved it. He gave out a slight burp, before covering his mouth.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean for that to happen." She giggled at his bashfulness.

"It's fine really." They ate for a while in silence, occasionally looking up and glancing at each other. They finished the majority of the meal in five minutes, with only one meatball left. They both went for it at the same time and their lips met, causing them to stare at each other in shock, before breaking away, each taking half of the meatball. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know how that…"

"Yeah, um, it's fine, really." They sat there awkwardly for a moment. "So, erm, you ready to start heading back?"

She nodded and they made their way off. They could hear Joe shouting 'thank you for coming' as they headed out the alleyway. Before they headed back, however, they heard Brisco call at them. He ran up to them and looked at Antonio, sternly.

"Look. I know I was strict before, and I still don't trust you, but I will give you advice. If you truly feel for this girl the way you seem to, the way they think you do- you will do what's right."

Before either could respond, he headed back towards Joe's. Shrugging, they headed back the way they came. As they got close to Miss Abbott's place, they heard music coming from a nearby house. Heading towards it, they looked through a window by standing on a trash can, and saw an elderly couple was playing jazz on a gramophone, this song having an upbeat saxophone sound to it.

"Hey, I know this song," Antonio told her.

" _/I don't know what it is, that has led me down this road," he began to sing in a strong bass voice, "/and I don't know how to feel about where I'm meant to go. /There's times that I wonder, is this who I really am? /My life seems to be full of things I just can't understand."_

" _/But you don't need to be something that you're really not," Collette joined in in an alto voice. "/Don't let other people decide just who you are."_

" _/If I'm not supposed to be who I thought I was, /then, tell me who I really am. What is my cause?"_

" _/You! /Decide your fate! /And where you go! /It's up to you!"_

 _They began to sing together. "/We! /Can pick our way! /And where we go! /No hurry to choose!"_

" _/But now I think I know which way to go!"_

 _They smiled at each other. "/I choose you! /My fate is you! /And all I do! /Shall be for you! /I choose you!"_

They ran down the street, humming the beat from the song as they headed back to Miss Abbott's.

" _/I think of all the times that I didn't know where to go, /but now it feels like those times were oh so long ago!"_

" _/Sometimes all you need is a friend to help you find your way, /and maybe somewhere down the line, it's with that friend you stay!"_

" _/We! /Can find our way! /And where to stay! /It's not too late! /Now! /We'll sing it loud! /And decide our lives! /We still have time! /So now we know what lies ahead for us! /I choose you! /My fate is you! /And all I do! /Shall be for you! /I choose you! My fate is you! /And all I do! /Shall be for you! /I choose you!"_

When they got there, Antonio made sure they weren't followed, before knocking on the boards. Seeing the young couple, Miss Abbott smiled and let them in.

"How was your night, dears?" she asked.

"It was great," Collette replied, turning to face Antonio. "I had a great time." She nuzzled his head.

"I did too," he told her, returning the nuzzle. "I better go, make sure they don't get suspicious."

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then. Good night, Antonio."

"Good night, Collette." He walked out and headed back to the junkyard. When he got there, however, he heard screams of pain. He saw his gang, all gathered around one spot. "What's going on?" He shouted, getting them to turn around.

"Ant!" Buster beckoned. "You're back! Come over here, we got some juicy info." Walking over to them, Antonio saw a scruffy, grey furred, old Irish Wolfhound, whose fur was matted with his own blood. "This is Sparky, one a' the old Junkyard Dogs. He's told us that Scamp and Angel have a date tomorrow."

"Okay… And?"

"That's when we're going to make our mark," Bruiser told him, "we're going to infiltrate their celebration and take them out. With them gone, the rest will fall down in tow."

"You'll never get Scamp!" the old dog coughed. "He's got his father's spunk; you won't get him or Angel!"

"Shut it, Sparky!" Buster snapped. "You've served your usefulness. Now, you're done." He swung a paw and a loud howl was heard for one second, before silence. Antonio saw blood pouring out of a gash in Sparky's neck- Buster had slit his throat. "Now, then, we've got work to do. Scamper's ain't getting away this time." Antonio just stared at Sparky's limp, lifeless body, before turning around and walking away, lying down on the old mattress that he had made his bed. Buster frowned. "That kid might be a liability."

"I told 'em we should drown tha' kid when we met 'im," Wreck told them, "but Trace said we 'ad ta keep 'im."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to stop this," Tracey told them, "I think I know what's distracting him."


	12. Chapter 11- Capitalisation

Scamp was waiting for Angel to come down the stairs. It was time for him to show her the surprise he had been planning. While he was waiting for her, his father came up to him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, son?" he asked him. "I know you've been planning this for who knows how long, but with everything that's been happening lately… I've already lost one of my best friends, and Collette's still missing. I don't want to lose either of you two as well."

"Dad, we'll be fine," Scamp reassured him, "I would never let anything happen to her. Besides, we know the streets."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of." He yawned, his eyes drooping a little. "I haven't had much sleep lately, what with looking for Collette." He looked at his son, who noticed the worry. "Maybe I should stay close by to make sure nothing happens."

"Dad, if they see you, they'll attack you, and then they'll attack us. If anything happens we'll get back here instantly. I promise." He looked up the stairs and noticed Angel coming down them, wearing the yellow scarf she had been given when she first arrived, on top of her yellow collar. "Hey. You look amazing."

"Thanks, Scamp," she replied, smiling sweetly at him, "you look pretty charming yourself. So, what's this you wanted to show me?"

"I've got a surprise for ya. It's in the park."

"Okay." She looked up to Tramp. "Is that okay, sir?"

"Angel, it's been four months," he chuckled, "you can call me Tramp. And yes, that's fine. Just don't be out too late."

"See you later, pops!" Scamp called as he and Angel left the house. The sun was still up, but was close to setting, casting an orange glow over the streets. They walked to the park, the autumn leaves scattered around them crinkling under their paws. "It should be right by the pond."

"What's all this for, Tenderfoot?" she asked, her curiosity peaked. "I can't remember the last time you did something special for me."

"Har, har. Well, after what happened before with my sisters, I thought that I needed to make it up to you. And then I realised- it was four months ago today that we first met."

"You're right! I never even realised it myself! I can't believe you remembered?"

"How could I not remember the greatest day of my life?" She blushed as they approached the park gates. "Okay, now close your eyes for this bit. I'll guide you."

"All right, I'll play along."

She closed her eyes, and he guided her through the park. After about a minute of walking, he stopped.

"Okay. Now open them."

When she did, her eyes widened and she gasped. She saw that the trees had fairy lights dangled in them. There were a number of silver and gold balloons tied down to a rock near the water. Fireflies floated in the air, like tiny stars. In the centre of it all was a small foot stool, with a box on it.

"What is this?" she asked, her eyes welling up as she broke into a wide smile. "Tramp, you did all this for me? How did you even manage this?"

"I had some help. My dad got in contact with Ruby while I was injured, and when I was good to go, I met up with her, Mooch and Francoise. Turns out, Mooch got adopted by a party planner."

"Wow! This is all so amazing! Thank you, Scamp!"

"Don't thank me yet," he walked over to the box. "I have a gift for you as well." He opened it up and picked up its contents- a silver diamond necklace. "I found this lying around the other day, and when I asked dad what it was, he told me it wasn't important, and I could have it if I want. But I think it'd look better on you."

"Scamp, it's beautiful!"

"Let me put it on you." He gently slipped the necklace around her neck. "Now it looks beautiful. Now it's around you, that is."

"Scamp, I don't know what to say. You went to all this trouble, just for me. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"Not as lucky as me. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be lost on the streets somewhere, or stuck in the pound, or kibble for Reggie. You've helped me to find a purpose in my life, showed me where I belong. I owe so much to you."

"No you don't. You helped me to get away from the Junkyard Dogs, you saved me from being captured by the dog catcher, you found me a home and family. But it isn't in that house. My home isn't a house, or a family, or any street. You are my home, Scamp. There is nowhere I would rather be than with you. I love you, Scamp."

"I love you, Angel."

"Aw, how touching!" they heard a booming voice echo. "Too bad we gotta break up the party!" Buster leaped out of a nearby bush, with Drill, Wreck, Bruiser, Tracey and Antonio behind him. "Remember me, Scamperoo? Angel Cakes?"

"RUN!" The two pups took off, bolting straight for the exit with the street dogs in tow. When they got to the gate, Bruiser had beaten them to it, so they turned back and headed for a different exit. They could see that Buster had blocked it off, though. Panicking, Scamp looked around, seeing a fence with a hole in it. "Through there!"

He and Angel ran straight for the fence. Angel snuck through first, getting through fine. Scamp followed suit, but one of the Junkyard Dogs, he couldn't tell who, had bit down on his paw. He kicked whoever it was in the face, managing to get away. He tried to run, but his paw was aching, so he had to hobble as best he could. They managed to create some distance, sneaking through holes in alleyways that were too small for most of them to get through. When they finally got near Snob Hill, they relaxed a little, knowing home was about two minutes away.

"Come on, Scamp!" Angel cried. "We're almost there!" She crossed over the road. Scamp would follow her, but Wreck caught up to him, pinning him to the ground. She looked back and screamed. "Scamp! No!"

"Angel! Go! I'll be fine!" he shouted back, trying desperately to stop Wreck from biting him.

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Angel, if they get you too, they've won! I would never forgive myself! You need to go and get help, get dad! He'll know what to do!"

"But-"

"Trust me!"

She sobbed for a moment, before nodding. "Okay. I trust you. I'm sorry."

She took off, not looking back. Scamp turned his attention to Wreck, whose fangs were mere inches from his neck. Using all of his strength, Scamp pulled his feet under Wreck's stomach and pushed him off of him, sending him onto the road. Scamp started to head home and catch up with Angel, but he heard the screech of tires and a crash, along with a howl of pain. Looking back, he saw that a car had hit Wreck, and he must have been killed by it, as his body was limp, lifeless, and drenched in a pool of blood.

'Oh no,' Scamp thought, suddenly feeling sick.

His hesitation had cost him, as he could now feel the weight of Buster on top of him, pinning him to the road. He didn't have the strength to break free- only to squirm. Just as soon as Buster had arrived, the rest of them did as well. Drill looked over at Wreck and ran over to his brother's dead body.

"No!" he yelled. "Wreck!" He prodded it, hoping there was still some life in his brother. "Come on, bruv! Yer gonna be alright! You ain't dead! Come on!" But he was dead. There was no breathing, no sounds of pain, just silence. "NOOOOO!" He turned, snarling viciously, and charged towards Scamp. "I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Bruiser stepped in and held him back. "We need him alive. He's bait for the rest of them."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! HE NEEDS TA DIE!"

"Believe me, he will," he turned and growled at the Schnauzer pup, "but not yet."

Wreck stormed off, Tracey and Antonio going with him to make sure he was okay. Buster scowled down on Scamp, who looked fearful.

"Time for ya to suffer a little," he said menacingly. He dragged a claw across the leg that had been bitten, drawing blood as Scamp howled in pain. "That's just for starters. Once the rest of your pathetic family finds out we've got ya, we won't just hurt ya. We'll kill ya, and them, one by one, slowly and painfully." He sharply brought his paw down on Scamp's bitten paw, breaking the bone in it. "That's for Wreck."

He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the Junkyard, where he threw him in a cage. Once there, Scamp saw Sparky's dead body, strewn about over the floor. He snarled at the gang of thugs.

"You won't win this," he growled, his voice ominous and deep, "Angel will find help, and my family will beat you. Because we are something that you aren't- a real family."

"That's what you think, kid," Bruiser replied, grinning evilly at him, "your dad ain't so tough anymore. He ain't a street dog now, he's a house pet. He's got nothing." Scamp spat at his feet, turning Bruiser's grin into a scowl. "You'll regret that later."

 _Meanwhile, the Darling's house_

Angel burst through the door, her tears streaming down her already matted fur. She headed straight for the living room, ignoring the mud she'd dragged in. When she got there, she saw Tramp and Lady, who were looking at her like they had seen a ghost.

"Angel?" Tramp asked. "What's going on?"

"Tramp!" She ran over to him, cowering under his legs as he hugged her instinctively. "They got him, they have Scamp!"

"What!" he shouted. Lady began to cry. "What- what do you- how did this happen!"

"Scamp took me to the park for the surprise, and then Buster and his gang were-" She was rambling, and her breathing was heavy, so she had to collect herself for a moment. "Buster and his gang ambushed us," she said, more coherently. "They chased us through alleyways. One of them bit down on Scamp's foot, so he was too slow. One of them tackled him to the ground. He told me to run and get help. I tried to help, but he kept telling me to get here. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Angel, calm down," he told her calmingly. "We're going to make this all okay."

"How, Tramp!" Lady cried, rubbing her head against his. "Our son is out there, captured by some thugs! You must get him back! Please."

"Shush, shush, shush," she told her, getting her to soothe down as he hugged them both. "Don't worry. I know what to do. I need to go."

"You're going after them?"

"Not yet. They already chased away my daughter, and now they've taken my son. That's the last straw. I can't let them hurt my family anymore, so I'm going to need some help. I'm going to go and find Trusty, then I'll meet up with Ruby and the others, and see if I can find some old buddies of mine from when I was on the street. I'll need all their help if we're going to save Scamp. You two, go up and stay with Annette and Danielle. Stay away from the windows and don't go out for anything."

"I'm coming with you," Angel argued back, breaking out of the hug, still teary.

"Angel, I need to keep my family safe. That includes you."

"Scamp is the love of my life. I am not sitting around, knowing he could be hurt or worse. If this was Lady, you wouldn't either."

Scamp sighed. "Alright. But we have to go now. The longer we wait, the more danger he's in."

"Please," Lady pleaded, "come back safe. All of you."

"We will." He pecked her on the cheek, before he and Angel headed out the door, headed straight to Trusty's house.


	13. Chapter 12- Preparing For The End

Tramp and Angel ran as fast as they could, headed straight to Ruby's place. When they arrived, however, Tramp could sense something was up. As soon as they reached the fence, he put a paw out in front of Angel, sticking his nose up and sniffing instinctively.

"What?" Angel asked, panicked. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there might be," he told her, solemnly, "there's a familiar stench in the air. And I don't like it." He entered first, Angel following close behind. When they reached the back yard, he gasped. "Oh no!"

Angel walked past him and gasped as well, before she started to cry. Ruby, Mooch, Francoise and Scratchy were all lying on the ground, still and lifeless. They were bloody and bruised. Ruby slowly moved her head. Angel saw this and ran over to her friend.

"Ruby! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Urgh," Ruby groaned, slowly and painfully sitting up, "hey, Angel. I'm afraid we got attacked. Buster and his thugs… they killed them, Angel. They're dead. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, Ruby," Tramp told her, "you'll be fine. We're going to get you to our place, and then we'll take care of Buster and his gang."

"But how?" Angel asked, looking like there was no hope. "There's six of them, and with Scamp captured, or worse," she shivered at the thought of what could've happened to her beloved, "there's just us two. We can't beat them."

"There's more than just us, though, Angel." He smiled knowingly at her. "I need you to take Ruby home, then go wait for me at Tony's. There's a Great Dane named Brisco, he'll help us. I need to go find some old friends."

"Alright," she nodded, helping Ruby onto her feet. "Be careful, Tramp."

"You too, Angel. I don't want anything else to happen to my family."

 _Junkyard_

"That's it, boys!" Bruiser shouted, gathering their attention. "We've taken out their allies! All that remains are Tramp and Angel." He walked over to Scamp, who had been trapped in a cage. "Once they arrive, we'll finish you off, and then they'll fall down too." He laughed evilly as Scamp spat in his face. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die." He turned his head towards Antonio. "You keep an eye on him. We'll prepare for the ambush. Once they arrive, we'll make our way towards you. Once this is over, the town is ours!"

The others headed into the park. Once they were gone, Antonio slowly made his way towards Scamp, staring him down as the Schnauzer pup stares back. With the cage right in front of him, all that could be heard was the low growl Scamp gave out.

"Just so you know," Antonio told him, with a sigh, "none of this is my idea."

"But you still follow along," Scamp spat back. "You think the fact you didn't decide to do it makes it any better? If you truly didn't want any part of this, you would've left these freaks."

"I thought you might understand my position, Scamp. Doing whatever it takes. Except I owe them. They've looked after me my whole life. I'd be dead without them."

"But you don't have to do any of this! Killing, terrorising, bullying-"

"I never killed, alright!" he snapped. This caught Scamp off guard as he tilted his head at the Koolie. "I never killed Jock, I never killed any of the others. I'm not as bad as them. I'm no saint, either." He sighed, looking down at the ground with heavy eyes. "I've done terrible things and I wish I could get away from this, leave it behind, be someone else…"

"But you think it's too late," Scamp finished for him. He noticed a slight nod. "I get where you're coming from. I thought that, y'know, all THIS was what I wanted. And Angel showed me how wrong I was." His stare turned into a sympathetic one. "And I know Collette would do the same for you."

He looked at him, shocked. "You know?"

"Angel saw how you both looked at each other before. She knew that Collette was acting different after she saw you. She knew there was something between you. That's all I know about it." Again, Antonio sighed. "But I know something else. I know that when you find someone you care about, more than anything or anyone else, it helps you see how things really are. Changes your priorities and once you've found them, you put them before anything else." He gave a slight smile, despite the pain he still felt in his leg. "I know you know where she is, and I know you've tried to keep her away from all this. I appreciate that, Antonio."

"Really?" Scamp nodded, and he smiled too. "Thank you. If there is a way out of this, I'll tell you where she is once this is over. I promise."

"There is a way out, though." He could hear a slight beat in his head, like a drum kit being tapped. _"/You think that there is no escape, /from this, your final destiny. /You just don't seem to understand, /but I can help you see clearly."_

Antonio joined in. _"/But what is there that I can do? /I just don't which way to turn! /It feels as if that I am trapped. /If I try fly, I'll crash and burn!"_

" _/You don't need to go through this alone! /I am here to help you stand on your own!"_ The beat they heard picked up, guitar intensifying the sound. _"/Trust in me and we'll make it out. /I swear we will escape tonight. /Don't worry about all of them. /They'll never catch us, am I right?"_

" _/So if I put my trust in you, /I will make my way to her? /I need to know that she's alright, /I'd rather die than know she's hurt!"_

" _/You and I will make it through this mess!"_ Antonio and Scamp then sung together. _"/We can save ourselves and reach the end! /All we have to do is run tonight! /There's no need for us to join the fight!"_

"They're here!" Buster shouted, bringing the song to an abrupt end. "Get ready, Ant!"

"Quick, Antonio," Scamp told him, "if we're going to do this, you have to get me out."

"If they see you out of the cage, though, they'll kill us AND them! I need to play along for now, just to stop them from suspecting."

"Then here's what we need to do. Unlock the cage, but leave the lock on. They try and take me out of the cage, I'll shake them off and join dad and Angel. You run- find Collette, and get her home. Promise me that."

"But, what if they-"

"PROMISE me!"

Antonio calmed down, then nodded. "Okay." Using his claw, he unlocked the cage. "Good luck."

"You too." Antonio began to leave. "And hey!" They locked eyes. "You're a good guy. My sister is lucky to have met you."

He smiled, before heading to the others. They were already staring down at Angel and Tramp, standing off in that junk filled area. Unlike before, none of them were laughing- Drill wanted blood, Buster was ready for revenge, and Tracey and Bruiser were preparing for a bloodshed, while Angel and Tramp stare them down, ready to do what was right. When Antonio stood next to them, he sent Angel a look that said 'I'm sorry', before masking his feelings, staring them down.

"This is it, Tramp!" Buster beckoned. "The end of the line! I'll be honest with ya, it wasn't until I met these guys that I imagined it would end like this. The old me would feel sorry for what's about to happen, but I don't. And the old you would understand why."

"No, he wouldn't, Buster!" Tramp shouted back. "He would be wondering what happened to the guy who stood by his side and actually enjoyed life. Just like I'm wondering know!" He looked at the group of dogs staring him down. "I thought there was six of you?"

"Tha' were before your kid killed my bruv!" Drill snapped, blood on his mind. "And, now we' gonna make up fo' that!"

He walked over to the cage that held Scamp in it. He pushed it towards them, but when he opened it, Scamp clawed at his face, before limply running towards his family. Once there, he embraced his father and girlfriend.

"Are you alright, son?" Tramp asked. He saw the cut in his leg and grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

"It's their fault, not yours," Scamp told him, smiling, before he looked at Angel, who was crying. "It's okay. I told you I'd be okay."

"Oh, tenderfoot," she hugged him. "I never doubted you."

"We need to cut this reunion short!" Bruiser shouted. He viciously bit into Antonio's paw, before swinging him around and throwing him towards Tramp and his family. "I knew you weren't up for this, Antonio! We knew you didn't kill that girl, and we know you never killed any of the others. You're pathetic."

Lifting his head from the ground, he laughed. "It's you who's pathetic, Bruiser- the lot of you. There's more to life than this. I'm glad you did this, because know, I can get away from you for good."

"Except none of you are going anywhere!" Buster shouted. "You all end here! All five of you!"

"Five?" Angel asked. "There's four of us here!"

"That's what you think, kid," Tracey laughed, smirking evilly. She walked towards a nearby trash can, and from behind it, she grabbed Collette by the scarf she was still wearing. She was whimpering out of fear, eyes looking at Antonio for help. "Your daughter, I presume, Tramp?"

"Collette!" they all shouted.

"No!" Antonio shouted. "Leave her alone, this is between us and you! Not her!"

"You're all going to die," Bruiser explained, "we're going after the other girls after this too, and their mother." Tramp, Scamp, Angel and Antonio all stared him down, growling angrily. "That old dog you've been staying is dead too, kid. Just like you'll be. Because it's us versus you, and there's nothing you can do to get out of this." He noticed Tramp stopped growling, the kids stopping once he did. The father of four then smiled. "Something you want to say, Tramp?"

"You didn't think we'd come alone, did you?" He gave a loud whistle. They all heard a series of barks and growls, as a large stampede of footsteps, or rather, paw steps were heard from outside the junkyard. "My family and I are getting out of here."


	14. Chapter 13- It All Boils Over

**(A/N: I'm sorry this took as long as it did, but I was constantly changing my mind about how to right this. Anyway, please enjoy.)**

A mass of dogs, at least a hundred, ran into the Junkyard from each exit. All the dogs, each of which had come from the pound, circled around the Junkyard Dogs, eyes fixated on the thugs, hatred and a lust for blood in their eyes. Tramp looked over at Buster, catching his gaze as the Doberman snarled.

"You think this'll beat me, Tramp?!" he shouted. "Time to end this!" He turned to his allies. "We end this tonight! Stand strong!"

The pound dogs all started charging towards Buster and his crew. They all engaged in a vicious battle, while Tramp, Scamp, Angel and Antonio watched on. Looking on at the ensuing war, Antonio saw Collette, back against a fence, terrified.

"I see Collette!" he told them. He was about to run towards her, but Tramp put his paw in front of the pup. "We have to get her out of here!"

"You need to tell me how they managed to capture her in the first place!" he barked back, staring at him. "My family has been worried sick about her, and you knew where she was all along! Now tell me the truth!"

"I took her somewhere I thought was safe, sir. Miss Abbott, the dog who lived there, she looked after me for a while, after I got separated from them. I knew what they were planning, so I figured I'd get her to Miss Abbott, because I thought they were going to kill all of you."

Tramp looked at him, staring down curiously. "Why would you do that? And why only Collette?"

"Erm," Angel interrupted, "we can settle all this later, Tramp! We have to get Collette home first!"

"She's right, sir," Antonio looked him in the eye. "I'm not proud of anything I've been involved in with these thugs, and I don't expect any forgiveness or pity, but if I can help you to get her to safety, I can at least be proud of something I've done in my life."

Tramp sighed, before giving the slightest and briefest of smiles to him, before donning his serious expression again. "Angel, Scamp, you two work with…"

"Antonio."

"Antonio. Make sure Collette gets home safe, and when you get there, stay inside. Do not come back out."

"What are you going to do?" Scamp asked.

"I have to settle everything with Buster. I'll be alright."

"We can come back and-"

"Scamp!" His son stopped talking and nodded. "I need to know my family is safe." They began to walk away, towards Collette, before Tramp called out, "Antonio!" The pup looked at him. "Look after her."

He nodded, giving a smile, before they headed around the edge of the Junkyard, sticking close to the fence and low to the ground. While they tried to make their way undetected towards Collette, Tramp came face to face with Bruiser. There were about a dozen other dogs on the ground around them, some dead, some unconscious. The golden retriever stared him down.

"Y'know, Tramp, I had a feeling it'd end like this," Bruiser told him, a sick grin growing on his face, "even when we were both starting out on the streets. We had each other's backs back then." His grin quickly turned to a scowl. "Shame I don't have any sympathy."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family, no matter what the cost!" Tramp shouted back.

Tramp rushed at the Retriever, the two locking up in battle. Tramp brought his paw down over Bruiser's shoulder, leaving a noticeable gash, but he didn't react, instead clubbing Tramp in the back. He bit into his ear, trying to pull it from his head, but Tramp managed to get a kick into Bruiser's jaw and got away. His ear was bleeding, but still attached.

While they continued to fight, Scamp, Angel and Antonio reached Collette. The bandana-clad pup gently nudged her, getting her to look at him. He smiled warmly, nuzzling his head with hers.

"Don't worry, Collette," he whispered, "we're getting you out of here."

"B-but what about dad?" she asked, sniffing a little.

"He'll be fine for the moment," Angel told her, "he has back up. Once you're safe, we'll come back and help him."

Collette nodded. Slowly, they made their way out of the Junkyard, before they started running past the park. They passed by the entrance to the park, when out of nowhere, Tracy tackled Angel to the ground. The others stopped in shock. Angel looked over at them.

"Go!" she told them. "I'll hold her off, just get Collette back! Now!"

Scamp turned to the others. "I'll stay with her. Antonio, I'm trusting you. Get my sister home safely."

Antonio nodded and continued to escort Collette home. Scamp turned to face Tracy and ran into her, knocking her off Angel, who got up gingerly. He bit onto her tail, holding on tightly as she tried to shake him off, before she sent him into the railing. He let go, falling to the ground. Angel tried to help him, but she got knocked into the fence as well. Tracy placed one paw on each of them, pressing down into their necks as they tried to squirm away.

"I'm gonna make this nice and painful for you," Tracy sneered, grinning sickly.

"Hey!" they heard a voice call out. "Pick on someone yer own size!"

Suddenly, a golden white Pekingese ran in, tackling Tracy and freeing the two pups. The Pekingese then bit down on Tracy's shoulder, hard enough for blood to come out. She then spat out the blood, watching Tracy writhe in pain, weak from the blood loss.

"You kids' okay?" she asked, in somewhat of a country accent.

"Yeah, thanks," Angel replied.

"Alright, now get on outta here. I'll handle this floozy." They started to head after Collette and Antonio, before she called out, "hey!" They turned to face the Pekingese. "When y'see the Tramp, tell him Peg said hi."

"You got it," Scamp replied.

They urgently headed towards home. On their way, they reached a construction site, where Drill was fighting with Antonio. Antonio was clearly hobbling, while Drill had a slash over his tail. Angel and Scamp made their way towards Collette, who was watching on in fear by a stack of cinderblocks.

"Face it, kid!" Drill barked. "Y'weren't eva' menna be a Junkyard Dog! Ya ain't got th' guts for i'!"

"Oh yeah, Drill?" Antonio barked back, albeit a little weakly. "At least I have values. I know how meaningful life is! I know that what you lot have done is wrong. That poor, old dog, Jock- he didn't deserve what you did to him, and you'll pay for what you've done. But not by my hands."

"That's cos you're gonna die!" He charged at Antonio, but he dodged the attack. He couldn't stop his momentum, and he ended up running into a pipe, wedging himself halfway in. He kicked wildly in an attempt to free himself, snarling and growling viciously. "I'll get you, Ant! You and that pi'iful fam'ly!"

"I told you. My name… is Antonio." He hobbled towards Collette and the others. "Let's go."

"Are you okay?" Angel asked. "You're hobbling."

"Yeah, it's my paw. It's getting sore."

"It might be infected," Collette told him, worried. "When we get home, we'll get someone to look at it." She nuzzled him. "Please." He smiled and nodded, returning the nuzzle. "Now let's go home."

They made their way home within ten minutes. Angel and Scamp went in first. As soon as Lady, who had been sat in the living room with Annette and Danielle, saw them, she ran over to them.

"Thank goodness you're back," she said, hugging both of them, "are you alright?"

"We're fine, mom," Scamp told her.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Collette had also entered. Gasping, she began to cry. "Collette! You're home!"

Annette and Danielle heard this, running towards their sister and embracing her.

"Collette!" Antonio cried.

"You're alright!" Danielle cried.

"Annette! Collette! Mom!" she replied, getting teary eyed as well.

Lady smiled at the sight of her three daughters, reunited again. She then looked up and saw Antonio slowly hobbling in. Slowly, her smile faded and she growled angrily.

"You!" she barked. Antonio backed away, frightened as Lady marched towards her. "How dare you come into this house, after what you and your friends have done. I should get Darling and Jim Dear to call the pound instantly!"

He ducked his head in shame, but Scamp, Angel and Collette stepped in between the two of them.

"Mom, calm down!" Scamp told her.

"Antonio helped us! He managed to get Scamp free and he looked after Collette."

"Looked after her?! She separated her from her family! She got her involved in this."

"Mom, it's true!" Collette told her. "He looked after me. He took me somewhere safe to try and stop me from being attacked."

"Or at least where I thought was safe," Antonio interrupted in a low tone. They all looked at him. "Ma'am, I am truly sorry for any pain I have caused you these past few days. I was doing what I thought I needed to do, to try and spare her from their attacks. I should never have been associated with people like that."

"That does not help, young man." She stared down at him, showing no sympathy. "One of my dearest friends, Jock- he is dead at the paws of you, Buster and the rest of those thugs. My husband is currently out there fighting them, and my son was captured by them."

"I never attacked Jock. I wish I could have done something to stop what happened, but I didn't. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I only stayed with them as long as I did, because I had to in order to survive. A dear friend of mine, Miss Abbott, was killed by them too."

"Really?" He nodded. "I knew Mary. She was a kind woman." She looked at Collette. "This is her scarf, isn't it?" Collette nodded, sullen. "So, that was where you've been?" Again, she nodded. "I see."

"Sorry to interrupt," Scamp told them, "but dad is still fighting them. We have to help him."

"He's right, Lady," Angel told them. "We'll go."

"I will too," Antonio told her, "if there is any chance I can do the right thing tonight, I will."

"But your paw!" Collette told her. "It might be infected."

He looked at it, noticing how deep the cut was, before sighing. "I have to do this, Collette. If it means you'll never have to deal with them again, it's worth it." He smiled at her as she nuzzled him. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, before Angel, Scamp and Antonio left.

 _Junkyard_

Tramp and Bruiser were weary from battle. Every Pound dog was on the ground, most unconscious, about twenty dead. Tramp had several cuts over his body, while Bruiser was struggling to stay on all four paws. Tramp took one shot, connecting with Bruiser's jaw, before he collapsed and passed out.

"Goodbye, Bruiser," Tramp panted.

He turned around to head out, but was pinned to the ground by an angry Buster.

"This is it, Tramp," he sneered, "I've been waiting for this for years."

"It doesn't have to end this way, Buster," Tramp tried to reason, but his efforts were futile.

"Oh, yes it does, Tramp. I've come too far to get here. Drill and Tracy are out there, probably taking care of yer kids and wife, and that traitor, Antonio. Bruiser tried his hardest, but he was never gonna be enough to beat you. That's where I come in. Y'know, the old me wouldn'a wanted this to be the end. But that's just what this is- the end." Tramp closed his eyes, preparing for what was about to come. "Like I say, this is gonna be beautiful!"

"Get off him!" Antonio shouted.

He, Scamp and Angel all jumped on him, Scamp and Angel biting into his shoulders while Antonio bit into his neck. Buster screamed in pain, shaking desperately to get them off. He managed to shake Angel and Scamp off somewhat easily, sending them somewhat roughly to the ground, but Antonio wouldn't let go. He dug in a little deeper, drawing blood, but not enough to cause serious pain.

"You ain't beatin' me, kid!" Buster shouted. He quickly flicked his head forward, sending Antonio flying into a trash can. Buster then marched over to him and started stomping on his already slashed paw. Antonio cried in pain as the bones in his paw shattered. "You thought you could turn your backs on us and get away with it? I'm gonna make this slow and painful."

"Buster! Let him go!" Tramp shouted as he struggled to get up.

"Nah, Tramp! I'm gonna end this kid!" He moved his paw away from the now broken paw, placing it over Antonio's neck. "G'night, Ant!"

Antonio closed his eyes and waited for the paw to come down, and his life to end. But it didn't happen. Instead, he saw Brisco, the dog from Tony's, biting down into Buster's neck, before he threw him to the ground.

"You okay, kid?" Brisco asked.

"A bit weak, but other than that, yeah," Antonio smiled weakly.

The pain, however, had worn him out, and he passed out. Everyone ran over to him. Tramp noticed he was still breathing and sighed.

"He's still alive," he said. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, dad," Scamp replied, who had only taken a bit of a scratch on his cheek. Angel had faired of similar, with a minor scrap to her ear. "And don't worry, Collette's safe."

"I'm so proud of you two. You defended yourself and you saved me." He looked down at Antonio. "And so did he. I think I may have been a bit harsh before."

At the exit, Tramp saw Tony and Joe, who were holding suitcases. They walked over to the group of dogs.

"Hey, it's-a Butch! And-a Butch's son and-a girlfriend!" Joe clamoured, rubbing each of their heads, as did Joe. He looked down and saw Antonio and sighed. "Poor kid. Looks-a painful." He looked at Brisco. "Who did-a this, Brisco?" Brisco pointed at Buster's body. "I'll call-a the pound, have them put-a him down. He won't a-hurt anyone ever again." He pulled out a phone. "Hello? Yes, there is a black Doberman at-a the Junkyard, and a hundred or so others. I believe-a the Doberman is-a savage, so I recommend he be put-a down. Uh huh? Okay. Arrivederci." He hung up and put the phone away. "Well, we need to go. Take care, Butchy. And-a you two rascals." He stood up again. "Let's go, Brisco."

"Take care," Brisco told them, before walking away.

"Thank you," Tramp replied. He then picked Antonio up, placing him on his back. "Let's go home, kids," he told them, "once we get a vet for him, he'll be alright."


	15. Epilogue

_The next day, the Darling house_

"How are they?" Jim Dear asked the vet.

"Well," he explained, "Scamp's cut was pretty deep, so he required stitches, but it should heal up in a week or so, if he rests. As for the other dog, he's fine, and Tramp's cuts will heal in a couple of days."

"Thank you. I'll show you out."

Whilst Jim Dear saw off the vet, Lady walked into the kitchen and lay down next to Tramp, who had a couple of bandages on his body. He was looking at the triplets, who were happily chatting away. He had a smile on his face, one that she hadn't seen in over a week.

"You seem happy, all things considered," she said, smiling.

"Well, it seems like everything is back to normal," he told her, scratching his ear, "our daughter is finally home, we won't have to deal with Buster anymore, and I think we can say Jock is at peace."

"I'm really going to miss him."

"I know, Pidge." He nuzzled her head to comfort her. "How's Scamp and Angel?"

"They're upstairs. She wouldn't leave his side, and he's bedridden while he heals, so I wouldn't expect her to be leaving him anytime soon."

"They really love each other, huh?"

"Well, I'm not surprised. He's turned out to be just like you, and Angel, despite her street life upbringing, she's a really sweet kid. Guess she takes after you as well."

"Well, the girls certainly take after you. Innocent and adorable."

"I'm not too innocent, y'know." She nudged his ear with her nose playfully, but then, she suddenly frowned. "Speaking of the girls, what's going to happen with Collette's… friend?"

Tramp sighed. "I know. We can't let him stay with us, because we don't have enough room, and we still don't know if he's… y'know… I mean, he seems like a good kid, and he's done a lot for this family, but with what's happened recently… I just don't know."

"Collette's going to be heartbroken if she can't see him again."

"Excuse me?" they heard a voice call. Antonio, who had a bandage around his paw, entered the kitchen and walked up to Lady and Tramp. "I-I just came to say thank you for helping me, even after all that's happened, but also… I've also come to say… goodbye."

Collette overheard him say that and left her sisters to approach Antonio.

"W-what do you mean, goodbye?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Collette, I'm sorry. I made the wrong decision taking you away from your family. I got Miss Abbott killed, and you in danger, because of it. I thought I was doing the right thing by getting you away from here, but I was wrong."

"Antonio, I don't care about that anymore. You did what you thought was right to take care of me. I really appreciate that. Plus, you saved me last night from those horrid beasts. And that night you spent with me really meant a lot to me. I like you, Antonio. I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but there's no option. I can't stay here, I know that."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Darling, who was sat on the couch with Junior, got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Jock's owner. He was wearing a plaid jumper under a dark green jacket, with dark green trousers, and slippers.

"Why, hello, John," she greeted, "what brings you here?"

"Ach, hello, Darling," he greeted, "I just thought I'd come by an' see how yer doing. I heard that there was some trouble last night."

"Yes, I'm afraid there was. Tramp, Scamp and Angel were attacked by some savage dogs last night. They came home with cuts and bruises, but they should be alright."

"That's good to hear, at least. I heard they took every last one a' the mongrels. At least no more dogs will be killed by such vicious beasts, not like my dear, old Jock was."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Ah, no thank ye. I'm just poppin' by."

Antonio, who overheard the conversation, felt sick.

"I take it you realise that's Jock's owner?" Tramp asked. Antonio nodded. An idea came to his head, and he smirked. "Y'know, John is on his own right now. Perhaps he could use a new companion?" Antonio raised and tilted his head. "You wouldn't have to live on your own anymore, and he only lives a couple of houses away, so you'd be able to see Collette more often."

"I don't know, sir. I couldn't stop them from killing Jock, I don't know if it'd feel right."

"Now, Antonio," Lady told him, "I'll bet you anything your company would cheer up that sweet, old man. It would also make Jock happy, knowing that his owner can be happy again."

He looked at Collette. "What do you think, Collette?"

"I think you should do it," she smiled at him, before nuzzling him, "it would mean a lot to me if I could see you more often."

"Are you both okay with that?" Tramp and Lady chuckled, before nodding. "Alright. I'll see you soon, then."

Antonio barked as he walked into the living room. John turned around and smiled as he saw the Koolie pup.

"Well, who's this little laddy?" he asked, slowly kneeling down to scratch behind his ear. He looked at the embroidery in Antonio's bandana. "Antonio, huh? I didn't know ye picked up another one, Darling."

"Actually, Tramp brought him home. He must have been caught up in the attack last night. Besides, we don't have any room for a seventh dog, when we have six and a child already."

"Well then, maybe I could take him off a' yer hands? It's been quiet since what happened, so I could use the company." He smiled at Antonio. "Whaddya say, laddy? D'ya wanna come live with ol' John?" Antonio barked happily, licking his cheek. "I'd say that settles it." He used his cane to get onto his feet. Collette came out of the kitchen. "Ach, hello, Collette." He then noticed how close Collete was stood to Antonio. "Oh, I see. It seems Collette has found a little friend."

"How sweet," Darling cooed, "it looks like we'll be seeing a fair bit of Antonio."

"Aye, that it does. And Collette is welcome to come by whenever she likes." He started to head to the door. "Let's go, laddy."

"I'll see you soon, Collette," Antonio said, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he followed John out of the house.

As John and Antonio walked away, Angel, who had heard some of the conversation from downstairs, leapt up to the windowsill and saw Antonio following his new owner out of the gate and down the sidewalk. She smiled.

"It's nice to see everything worked out in the end," she said to herself. "This is heaven." She walked over to Scamp, who was napping in his basket. She joined him, gently laying down next to him, cuddling up close. "Heaven is at home," she whispered, before drifting off next to him.

 **THE END**


End file.
